I'm Lovin' It
by TheConcernedCookie
Summary: There were 3 things McDonald's was good for: starting affairs, hiding forbidden lovers, and mending broken hearts. On top of that, they sometimes got your order right, but usually not. Either way, everyone's lovin' it! Akuroku RiSo Zemyx CL
1. No Onions!

**Yes, I know I shouldn't be starting another story... I royally suck lol. But please forgive me. I've had this burned in to my mind for a while and now have the first three chapters done! My next chapter for Through the Fire and The Flames is almost finished, but not quite. Don't worry I'm working hard on all my other stories (besides Facade, b/c that's currently on pause.) as well, so updates are still coming.**

**This is a rather strange story that came to me one day while working at well... McDonalds (sucky job). We actually have this gay couple (well not really a couple) who come in together, explaining that they like to get away from their gfs every once in a while. Then BAM, we caught one kissing the other a few days later in the corner of the restaurant. Not like oh'la'la, making-out!, but just like a cute lil kiss and I swear it was the sweetest thing ever. So now the two come back regularly and we often joke with them about keeping them seperated and such. They are some majorly hott boys. Oh to be young and gay!**

**Anywho, so this is my newest story. It's Akuroku, RiSo, Zemyx, and Cleon (yay I'm learning the lingo!) Bear with me, cuz I don't usually write in 3rd person, and it's a bit difficult for me. I originally intended for Axel and Roxas to have the spotlight, but I might keep it pretty even between all the couples (besides Cloud and Leon), so each chapter will probably focus on a different couple. **

**Also, take note of a few things. There are a lot of switchen between time periods, so take careful notice of the bold dates.**

**Warnings: Boy/boy, too many line dividers, and mentions of McDonalds!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Especially not McDonalds (though I do work there)**

**Read, _Enjoy_, and Review.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1  
**__**No Onions!**_

What was it about an affair that made everything so much more exciting?

Was it the sleepless nights spent sneaking out and making out with another on a park bench?

Was it the way you nearly screamed the wrong name when succumbing to an orgasm?

Was it because of all the times you were out shopping, having a perfectly normal day, then warm and eager hands grabbed you out of nowhere and pulled you in to a tight and hidden embrace?

Or maybe it was because no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't find the right morals to tell yourself it was wrong, you were already promised to another, the spicy redhead currently in your living room just wouldn't leave, and you're girlfriend was going to be home any moment.

* * *

**July 31st, 2008**

"Axel." The blond whined rather pathetically, needing the redhead to go, but not really wanting him to.

"Hm." Was his only reply.

Another fruitless attempt.

Roxas paced back to the curtained window, his nerves nearly exploding, and pulled the lacy veil back. The driveway below their house was still empty.

"Please? She already suspects enough." He wheeled back to the couch, dropping to his knees and reaching for Axel's fingers. The redhead allowed this action, staring down at their entwining hands before leveling his face with the other.

"'Kay." He whispered, letting the warmer and smaller hand go. Roxas sighed thankfully, his lazy smile dispersing when a car door could be heard from outside. The redhead froze as well, swallowing and backing towards the door.

There was a tense moment when the two boys stared at each other, one looking utterly pathetic with a look of desperation, the other standing a ways away, his eyes smoldering.

Roxas was surprised when the redhead took three easy steps across the room and pulled the smaller's lips to his own, biting softly on his bottom lip before pulling away and grazing the back of his hand against his cheek.

* * *

**May 31st, 2008**

The two boys had met at in a very conventional, extravagent, and picturesque environment. Completely orthodox with mind blowing chat and stimulating surroundings, their first encounter had been so magical, spectators had swooned with jealousy. Of course, the very building they had been standing in had only been the cherry to top their sundae...

McDonalds.

Roxas Strife had been in the middle of a crowning, flawless, and slightly practiced rant of how he would like a Number Two (No onions!), with specifications of no salt on the fries, and little to none of the mustard, when a repulsive and emaciated redhead had scoffed with impatience and mumbled something that traveled along the lines of, "Hurry up."

"Excuse me?" The blond had whipped around, a bitter expression wrapping around his features.

"I didn't say anything." The other had replied, gesturing impatiently back to the register, "But mind finishing your order?"

In a disgruntled manner, Roxas scoffed and turned away, giving the girl behind the counter a look that clearly said 'Give-Me-My-Food-Before-I-Drop-Kick-Your-Ass!', and stepping to the side. The rude man behind him waved politely to the cashier and ordered a few things off the dollar menu.

"I'm sorry... but both of you will be holding a few minutes on the fries." She smiled apologetically to the redhead, but cowered a little as she turned her attention to the other. Roxas rolled his eyes.

Typical.

And if that wasn't enough, the stupid redhead had decided he'd pass the wait by talking... to Roxas.

"Picky enough?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"What's it matter to you?"

"Nothing, nothing." He shrugged and grabbed his cup from the counter, brushing past the shorter blond on his way to the soda fountain. Roxas watched him make his way across the restaurant before snatching his own cup and following behind.

"You live around here?" The redhead asked him, snapping a lid on to the paper cup and poking a straw through.

"A few miles away." Roxas found himself answering.

_No... bad Roxas! Replying would only encourage the psycho to keep talking!_

"Oh yeah? I'm not from around here. On vacation with some friends. We're staying at a hotel down the street."

"Really? Where you from?" _Gah, stop answering!_

"California."

"What are you doing on a vacation in Iowa?" The blonde's eyes widened with sheer confusion and he edged back towards the counter.

The lanky stranger smiled and tilted his head, "It's very pretty out here. This is actually my first time here."

Roxas nodded instead of answering aloud, acknowledging the cashier as she gestured to his assembled order. The redhead's was also ready, and after a careful scrutiny of the girl's name tag, which read Olette, he thanked her properly and turned to his new acquaintance, "Want to sit together?"

_Say no!_

"Sure."

They found a quiet booth tucked behind a wall of glass and gracefully dropped their plastic trays on to the table. There was a nice sized window beside them, allowing them a perfect view of the rain storm outside.

The blond let out a frustrated growl and sighed.

"What is it?" The other asked, concerned.

"I told her _no_ onions." He swept up the two burgers and headed back to the counter to get his sandwiches corrected.

* * *

**July 31st, 2008**

"Roxas!" A familiar voice called from the front door.

The blonde sighed and pulled himself to his feet, entering the small living room with a semi-happy smile, "Hey."

Namine grinned when he came in to view, "Can you help me?" She motioned to several grocery bags on the floor and turned towards the kitchen. He watched her go for a moment before sliding over to the window. He pulled the curtain back, much like he had moments earlier, except his heart lit up when he looked down.

Axel waved eagerly from the street below, winking suggestively, and hopping in to his rental car.

Roxas stared tiredly after the vehicle, even after it had long disappeared.

"Roxas?" He heard Namine's soft voice ask from the other room, "Are you coming?"

Letting the lace fall back in to place, the nineteen year old spun slowly, bending to grab the plastic handles of the bags and lift them with ease.

"I'm here." He announced, entering the small white kitchen. Namine, his girlfriend of two years, nearly melted under his gaze. She was still very much in love with him. They had bought the house about six months ago because Namine's family was rather loaded, which allowed them an infinate supply of money, and her parents thought they should live like a real couple. Which in their 'terms' meant, GET MARRIED! But since the two wouldn't get married yet, they figured this would do.

"How was your day?" He forced a smile and kissed her cheek, settling on to a bar stool at the counter.

"Fantastic! Larxene and I went out to eat at IHOP this morning, and then we picked up Fuu and spent the evening at the movies and grocery shopping."

"Sounds... fun." He lied, spinning the chair in circles.

"What did you do?" She asked from her spot on the other side of the counter.

"Just sat around all day and watched T.V.."

"That's all?" Her smile turned down in a frown, "Well... was there anything good on?"

"Not really."

She paused in her unpacking of groceries to lean across the counter and pinch his cheek, "How you spend your days when I'm not around will always be a mystery to me."

And thank _god _for that, Roxas noted.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	2. McDouble?

**And here is chapter two! I'm sorry these first few chapters are gunna be as short as they are... hopefully that'll change.**

**I'm sorry for the mix-ups on the time frames last chapter, I wasn't paying enough attention, my apologies! But thanks to Sora's Sacrifice for making me realize the mistake!**

**Yay to my first reviewers!**

**Kitsune Curoryu: **_Yes, yes, I know (bad me!) lol I shouldn't have started another story... I yelled at myself the entire I was writing it lol. But I just couldn't ignore the idea floating in my head, it was driving my insane lol_

**Kujari:** _I know, that was pry do to my mix-up. I couldn't decide which I wanted to start the story with, and then which one to use as a flash back, so I must have forgotten to correct myself, hopefully you don't get confused anymore._

**Mi Querida:** _Lol I'm glad you find it interesting_

**Sora's Sacrifice:** _Yes, thank you for helping me understand that lol. I was confused when I read your review, then went back and reread the chapter and was like 'oh crap!'_

**Read, enjoy, review~!**

* * *

Was there truly anything wrong with a forbidden love?

Who was to say you couldn't be together? Parents were selfish little creatures, who only had their own reputations and aspirations in mind. Why did they get to choose their children's fates as well?

How do you exactly refrain from spending time with someone who was practically your soul mate? When you were nearly _made_ for each other...

Forget arranged marriages, boys can not be denied the right to love who ever they want.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Mcdouble?**

**July 31st, 2008**

"No Homework tonight ;-)!" Riku read the text over several times, smiling to himself. He knew Zexion was watching curiously from the couch, his own phone flipped open, "From Sora?" The other boy asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'll be back late tonight." Riku informed him, grabbing a sweatshirt from the closet and leaving the room briskly.

"Be careful." The slate-haired kid warned him as he stepped out. Riku didn't answer, nearly running down the hallways. It was already dark out, being nearly ten, and he shivered involuntarily as a brush of cold wind swept in through a hall window. The hotel was usually a bit drafty, but it seemed especially cold tonight, as if reminding Riku that there was a much warmer place he could be.

And after about a half mile walk or so, he _would_ be there.

* * *

**May 31st, 2008**

If there was one thing Riku Jou was sure of, it was his absolute gracefulness and ability to stun anyone with even just a blink of an eye. He'd never been turned away from anyone for anything. Free food, dates, favors, or anything else you could possibly think of, Riku got it with a careful toss of his head.

"Stop staring at yourself so hard, you might lose a few brain cells." Zexion grunted from his place on one of the beds. Riku glared carefully over his shoulder, despite the fact that his friend was still reading his book, "I'm not staring at myself!"

The slate-headed boy didn't answer, acting as if he'd never started the conversation in the first place. Riku rolled his eyes, "Are you just going to read the whole trip? Why don't you get out and do something?"

Zexion raised one bored eyebrow, lifting his dark eyes from his oh-so-fantastic book and peering up at his roommate fully, "Just because I don't plan to spend this ordeal the same way you do, doesn't mean this trip won't have meaning for me as well."

Riku shrugged, a slow smirk tugging at his mouth, and pulled the door open, "Yeah, yeah... I'm heading out. See you later."

It was raining a bit outside and Riku cursed as he realized Axel must have taken the car. Pulling up his hood and sighing to ready himself, Riku pushed his hair back and darted out in to the troublesome down pour currently happening.

There was a McDonalds around the corner, and that was as good a place as any to eat.

Dodging a few cars in the parking lot, he finally managed to slip in through the door after an elderly couple stepped out, before it could close. The fast food establishment was mostly empty, save for what Riku knew to be Axel's full set of flaming red hair, sticking out from a table in the corner. He tried to arch around the near by pillar to check out who Axel was sitting with, but it was a a pointless attempt.

"May I take your order?" A brunette girl, probably still in high school, asked sweetly from behind the counter, her eyes were beginning to develop bags beneath them, and most of her hair had fallen out of it's pony tail. Riku silently wondered how long she had been working today.

"Uh... hi." He finally managed, staring up at the menu board above them, "Can I have two doubles, plain, and a small soda?" He presented her with a dazzling grin, laughing inwardly when she blinked a few times and looked down with an embarrassed face.

"The double cheeseburgers or the mcdoubles?"

"Uh.." He scrunched his face, "Is there a difference?"

"One piece of cheese on the mcdouble.... and it's cheaper."

"Right! I'll take that!" He winked.

"T-that'll be two dollars and fourteen cents, please." She seemed to be refusing to look back up at him again, only handing him his receipt, a cup, and leaving to grab his food. Riku chuckled when he viewed the slip of paper. The girl never charged him for his pop. Flipping his hair rather arrogantly, he filled his cup, winked again at the short girl, snatched his food, and made his way to Axel.

"What's up?" He asked, rather loudly. The redhead and his new friend, who Riku had never seen before, jumped and nearly spilt their drinks.

"Jeez, Riku!" Axel spat, glancing apologetically at his blond friend, who looked like he didn't want to be there (Axel _can_ be a bit overbearing sometimes). Riku always had a habit for turning up at the wrong times. Though, it was probably planned... the boy did like making people uncomfortable.

"So..." The newcomer smirked, seating himself next to the blond, "Who's this?"

"This..." Axel hissed, glaring something akin to murder, "is Roxas." There was a moment of silence, in which the redhead was dreading what the ignorant kid could possibly have to say next, and was carefully broken by an obnoxious slurping noise as Riku finished his drink, and continued to suck anyway, "Roxas, huh?" He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and tilted his head to get a better look at the unfamiliar blond, "Well... he's certainly a lot younger than what you usually go for, Ax. What is he? Fifteen, sixteen?"

Before Axel could say anything, Roxas' face heated up and he blurted out a rather childish and frustrated, "I'm nineteen!" The silver-headed boy opened his mouth to say something else, but they were interrupted when an over excited and slightly crazed looking brunette slammed the McDonald's door open and nearly leaped on top of their table, "ROXAS!" He cried out, throwing his arms around the flustered blond and holding him in a tight hug, "I _knew_ I saw your car!"

"Sora! Get off!" The brunette was promptly pushed off, landing a knee on top of Riku's sandwiches, and succeeding in completely smashing the freshly made burgers (though, RIku couldn't be all that mad. He _had_ asked for the burgers plain, and already he spotted a slab of ketchup).

"Uh... oops..." The boy, whose name was apparently Sora, bit his lip and stared at them in horror, "I'm so sorry!"

But Riku hadn't heard his apology. As soon as Sora had turned his face to him, his appetite had disappeared and a whole new hunger had replaced it.

"I can buy you two new ones!" He continued to apologize, freezing dead on the spot once he looked up in to his victim's face.

And with several swallows from each of them, the brunette proceeded to nearly scream and run out of the building.

* * *

**July 31st, 2008**

Laughing softly, Riku remembered that day with a very vivid memory. He had more or less fallen in love that day... with a sixteen year-old boy, who happened to be Roxas' neighbor (hence how they knew each other), and had more energy than a five year-old fed mountain dew.

He kicked a leaf that had dropped to the ground with a little too much force, causing it to float uselessly to the wet ground several feet away. There were still a few more blocks to Sora's house, but Riku didn't mind. He liked remembering their time together the past couple months. And the only time he could recall anything, much less think properly, was when the brunette was out of sight. The boy just held that kind of power over him.

The nights had grown a bit chillier, and Riku pulled his zip-up tighter, trying to block the cold wind out. Usually it was much warmer, but the humidity had disappeared the last few days, and Riku was unused to the sudden temperature changes.

He noticed there was a light on in Roxas' house, and Riku wondered if Axel was still up there with him. After all, he was the reason the boy was walking. The redhead had taken the car.

Tossing a pebble at Sora's window, which was actually on the bottom floor, he waited patiently for the set of spikes to appear, "Riku!" The brunette whispered excitedly, instantly opening his window and allowing him ample room to climb through.

Riku stuck one leg in carelessly, practically having this procedure memorized, "Hey kid." He whispered back, sliding a second leg in and dropping quietly on to the dresser below. Sora smiled brilliantly at him through the dark, his white teeth glowing. After properly shutting the window behind him, Riku jumped off the wooden furniture, catching Sora's mouth against his own and pushing him on to the already warm bed.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	3. Grilled Chicken Please

**A third update! These first three chapters have been written for a while now... so, no, I havent been spending all my free time writing this story (heck, I don't really have any free time as of right now), and TTFTF is still coming along nicely, that is, when I get a chance to write.**

**This chapter probably isn't as great as the others, b/c of that fact that it's mainly written about Zexion. No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to be able to write him properly. I'm amazed I've even gotten Prayer of the Children where it is...**

**Mitsuru Aki: **_Yes, the many many many wonders of fast food. Lol I had a man try to sell me his cat in drive thru today. And no matter how many times I said no, he just kept asking. At one point I think he tried to just throw it through the window at me. ....People are strange...._

**BanpaiaYoru:** _Haha, you and your short reviews make me smile._

**Kitsune Curoryu:** _Of course Riku is.... lol he just fits the personality so well!_

**orgymoogle:** _(Sora's Sacrifice?): yes, I know, I really messed up those dates lol... but no, everything takes place in 2008 as of now. The 2009 part was wrong. Sorry for confusion!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the experiences...**

**Warning: Boy/boy, too many characters introduced in too little of chapters, Zexion being call a freak, and and a demon-fired fairy, named Kairi, terrorizing all the boys... or something like that.**

**Read, review, _Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

Nothing was more difficult then fixing a tired and broken heart.

So many scars littered it, physically and emotionally, that it made it immensely laborious to find the happiness that it was once filled with.

Friendship could on only do so much, love was needed to do the rest.

And no matter how many times they say they could never love, deep down they're just hiding those feelings away; mostly because they're afraid of getting hurt.

And who could blame them? Abusive parents who beat their children and then often raped them afterwards could leave many rooted scars behind.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
_Grilled Chicken Please..._**

**July 31st, 2008**

Zexion sighed tiredly, glancing at the blond laying on his lap. With a quick flick of his fingers, he brushed the loose bangs out of the other's eyes and pushed them aside. Demyx groaned, catching the hand in his own and snuggling his face against it. There was a moment of stillness, Zexion still hardly used to the blond allowing him to touch him in his rest.

"Zexy?" The other whispered, his voice lathered with sleep, "I should probably get back. Leon'll be angry..."

Zexion smiled, rubbing soothing circles on Dem's back, "You're already home, Dem. Leon and Cloud are upstairs."

"Oh." The blond muttered, burying his face deep in to the slate-haired boy's thigh, "Okay then."

After several seconds, the elder sighed again, "Want me to stay?"

"Mmm." Was his only answer.

Sliding out from beneath him, Zexion managed to help the blond off the bed and through the basement to his room. Easing him on to the bed, he took a moment to stare down at the figure before yanking some warm blankets up to cover him and jumping in next to him. Leon would probably give him that unnerving stare he usually gave in the morning, basically warning him that if he ever broke the blond's heart....

Well, let's just leave it at that.

* * *

**May 31st, 2008**

The room was covered in a droning silence. A slight buzzing making itself known in Zexion's ear. He had been trying to read for the past hour, but the words weren't registering themselves in his mind. Riku had probably been right.... Zexion needed to get out an do something. They were staying in a relatively small, yet pretty, town in Iowa. Everything they needed was within walking distance. There was even a McDonalds around the corner!

Sighing with defeat, he lay the book on top of the T.V. and pulled on a pair of shoes. The summers here were proving to be warm and humid, raining every so often, and having tornado frights every other day. He didn't mind though. In fact, he rather _liked _the unpredictability that was this corn-filled state.

Grabbing his key from the nightstand, he hoped the other two had thought to take their own. Probably not.

Not to his surprise, it was raining outside again. _Hard_. This didn't stop Zexion though. He could care less about his appearance.

"Hey watch out Freak!" Someone called out the window of their truck, swerving through the hotel parking lot. Not even blinking in surprise, the boy continued on. _Oh, the hicks of this town_, he thought, amused.

Crossing a yard of grass that was soggy and filled with almost three inches of water, he trudged on and around the building to the front door. Before he could get a hold on the handle though, the doors burst open and a blur of brown rushed past him, running across the lot and down the street. Pretending that didn't just happen, Zexion raised a blue eyebrow and stepped inside. There was a blast of cold air (restaurants always kept it cold in the summer) and he rubbed the rain water off his arms.

A brunette girl waited obediantly by the register, clicking her tongue in a bored fashion and trying to stare over the front wall to see around it.

Riku must be here.

"Hellooo!" She nearly sang, smiling dreamily. Yep, Riku was most definitely on the premises.

"Hi." He muttered, wiping his cold nose on a wet arm, "Can I have a caeser salad, (grilled chicken please...), and a water?"

"For here or to go?" She asked politely, reaching behind her to grab a clear glass.

"Here's fine." He tapped his foot impatiently, frowning when he looked in to the kitchen and saw a blond loading his precious salad with crispy chicken, "Uh..." He twisted his eyebrow as the blond turned and handed the salad to the girl.

"...I said grilled." He looked distastefully at the container and back. The blond, who was actually a boy, rolled his eyes and glared daggers at the girl, "You put crispy, Olette!"

"I'm sorry!" She shrank, about to toss the salad away.

"No, it's fine." Zexion shrugged, motioning for the food, "I'll take it anyway."

"No way, Sir." The blond shook his head (his name tag read 'Demyx', Zexion noticed), "Allow me to make you a new one. It was our fault."

Taking a good look at the boy, Zexion figured he looked way overworked and exhausted; his eyes were barely open and he kept leaning against the nearest thing. Taking pity, Zexion shook his head and began stepping backwards, "Don't worry about it." The brunette handed over the salad with unease, looking perplexed, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." With a small wave of his hand, he smiled with what he hoped looked like sincerity, "Thanks anyway though." Taking one last hard look at Demyx, who blushed, he turned away and searched for Riku.

The boy was sitting at a booth in the corner, which held, much to his surprise, Axel as well.

At first nobody noticed him at all. Riku was staring out the window towards the retreating brunet thing that almost hit Zexion. There was an unfamiliar blond sitting in front of the window, apologizing for what was apparently his crazy neighbor, and Axel was just watching the blond longingly.

"Hello." He finally murmured, hiding a smile when everybody jumped at his voice.

"Zexion... when did you get here?" The redhead asked.

"Just now."

"Enough about Zexy." Riku turned the conversation, shifting his eyes to the unknown boy, "Who was that kid?"

The stranger picked a stray pickle off his sandwich and shrugged, "Just my neighbor, Sora. He's in high school still. His parents are super strict and have him locked in an arranged marriage already."

"Arranged marriage?" The charmer blinked, surprised, "With who?"

At that moment, the door flung open again and a deranged and slightly explosive purple-headed girl burst in, nearly screaming.

The blond grimaced and lowered in his seat, "Perfect timing."

"Roxas!" She pointed an accusing finger at the stranger, who Zexion now presumed was Roxas, and growled, "Where's Sora?"

The blond nearly dropped his fry, which had been making its way to his mouth, "Uh, he just left?"

"Why was he here!?" She demanded, stomping closer. Roxas shrugged, out of options, and looked about with a crazed expression, "I don't know.... uh... ask Demyx!"

The girl whipped around, her piercing eyes searching behind the counter for another certain blond, who happened to dive behind the shake machine too slowly.

"DEMYX!" Her voice sliced through the restaurant. Zexion literally had to clean his ears out to regain some sound.

"Where's Sora?" She squealed, stepping around and behind the counter without a second thought.

The girl who had taken the boy's orders dropped her jaw in shock and held up a finger, "Um, Kairi? I think it's against regulation to be back here. You could like fall and split open your head or something."

"Stay out of this, Olette!"

"Right." The brunette nodded, backing away.

Demyx finally lifted his head from his hiding place and shook it quickly, "Sora was here, because..." his eyes darted around, thinking quickly, "He was hungry?" There was several seconds of silence and the girl looked rather unimpressed.

"This is a fast food establishment, after all." Demyx stood finally, "And you better get in front of the counter before I call up Leon."

Kairi, supposedly her name was, went pale and quickly rushed out of the restaurant, but not before glaring daggers at Roxas and holding her finger out in warning, "I have my eye on you, _Roxas_." With a suddenly flirty toss of her hair, she waved to Riku and left the building.

"Who, or... dare I say _what_, the hell was that?" Axel flipped his eyes back to Roxas, who seemed to be sighing in relief.

"That was Kairi; Sora's future wife." He shook his head. Olette suddenly appeared at our table, "Scary little creature, isn't she?"

Zexion nodded in agreement, glancing over at Riku, who was now watching the purple-headed demon skip away with a look of excitement on his face. Oh yeah, now he'd definitely want the boy.

"Did you guys want anything else?" Demyx came over as well, gesturing to the trays, "Apples, Roxas?"

* * *

**July 31st, 2008**

Zexion was actually pretty sad that his first meeting with Dem had been more or less filled with memories of Kairi, rather than the actual blond. He didn't even get a chance to actually talk to the boy.

But, as luck turned out, Demyx happened to be Roxas' other neighbor.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	4. Extra Butter!

**Finally! That cursed glitch! You have no clue how mad I was.... so I was in the middle of writing the last like 1000 words, and BAM! I tried to save it and ended up losing it all. So here's the rewritten version (which is very close to the original anyway). But seriously, I wanted to kill something lol.**

**I just want to keep reminding you, pay attention to date switches. There's only two time periods I'll switch between. The early summer months, like May, June, and early July. Then the other started at July 29th and will continue on until whenever I decide lol. So the the time frames are only a few months apart. Also, this story deals with a lot of characters too, so pay attention lol.**

**Reviewers:**

**BanpaiaYoru:** _well thank you! lol_

**orgymoogle:** _Yes, Kairi is scary. It took me several days to decide who I wanted to be Sora's arranged woman, but Kairi just seemed to fit. Lol and she'll pry be nothing BUT a bitch in this story._

**XxLovexMusicxX : **_I'm glad you like it. And I chose Iowa because, well, how many stories take place in Iowa? Not many (as far as I have read). Not to mention, I can actually be really pretty at time. Expecially in the fall._

**Warning: boy/boy, Seifer being a jealous ass, and 100 percent fake beef.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**Read, review, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Extra Butter!**

**August 1, 2008**

Axel stared blankly out the window. It was way more dark and rainy than the day before, which dampened his mood. Water and Axel just didn't mix.

"You hanging out with Roxas today?" Riku appeared on the upstairs balcony. They were staying in a hotel suite, which consisted of two floors, two bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a tiny living room with a giant T.V. Riku, complaining he needed a lot of space when he slept, got one room to himself, and Axel and Zexion were mostly sharing the other one. Riku always got his way.

"I think so." The redhead nodded, glancing a final time at the outside down pour, and lifted himself from the couch. Zexion had never come back last night, and both knew he had probably stayed at Demyx's for the night. Where else would he be?

"Want to get some breakfast?" The platinum, but mainly silver, blond asked from above, leaning on to the railing with his elbows, "McDonalds serves breakfast for another half hour."

Axel glanced at the clock warily, confirming this bit of information, "I guess."

Within several minutes, both were dressed and presentable enough to leave the suite, vacating the building with a small note left for Zexion, should he return. It was less than a block away, but giving the current weather, Riku decided it'd be best to take the car. Not that Axel would have disagreed.

"Hello, welcome to McDonal-" The brunette stopped her practiced speech and laughed, "Oh, just you guys."

"Thanks Olette." Riku smirked, staring up at the menu as if the boys didn't eat here everyday so far this summer.

The high schooler shrugged, a smile still lighting her features. She had gotten over her crush of Riku a few days after meeting him, and had moved on to Leon... her boss.

"What can I get you?" She gestured to the screen of her computer, shifting patiently from foot to foot.

"Just a cinnimelt." Riku told her, stepping away to sit at the tiny table in front of the counter. Axel pulled out his wallet, checking its contents before clicking his tongue, "A southern style biscuit for me. Extra butter!"

She shook her head in disbelief, "You're going to kill yourself."

"Yeah, well... live life to the fullest... and all that jazz, right?"

"Right." She shrugged, taking his money and carefully counting out his change, "Speaking of living life to its fullest," she dropped the cash in to his awaiting hands and shut the drawer, "How is Roxas anyhow?"

"Olette... we were just in here yesterday."

"I know!" She giggled, "And you were looking mighty comfy."

"Are you spying on us again?" He nearly dropped his cash when he set his hands on his hips, a frown marring his features, "I thought I told you to stop?"

"I wasn't spying!" She argued, leaning on to the counter, "I could just see you from where I was standing. You really ought not to do that in the play place. Little kids go in there!"

"We only kissed!" He attempted to reason, figuring it was a lost cause when the brunette agreed sarcastically, "A kiss... right. If you say so Axel."

"I do!" He snatched the food from her hands, bringing it back the few steps to where Riku sat. The other smirked and pulled his food away.

"And besides!" The redhead growled, unwrapping his biscuit (which didn't look as if it had extra butter!), "Riku and Sora were in here yesterday too, before he had school! I'm sure they didn't sit and eat all innocently!"

Sora's parents had enrolled him in advanced classes of summer school, explaining that he needed to be the best of the best. This angered Riku quite a bit, seeing as between homework, classes, and forced time with Kairi, he had didn't have much of anything left to spare for his actual love.

"That's different, they don't get to spend as much time together as you guys." Olette came out from behind the counter, standing next to their high table. It was a lie, and they all knew it. Axel and Roxas were having just as difficult a time making this love affair work as the other two. After all, Roxas was living with his overbearing and always questioning girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm just kidding!" The younger girl reached out to pinch his cheeks, "I understand it's hard for you all. Even Zexy and Dem."

"Well..." Leon suddenly appeared from behind the line (A/N: the area they make the food in), waving slightly to the trio, "It's time for switch over. You guys want any burritos or anything?"

Squall Leonhart, also known as Leon, was McDonald's local owner. He usually worked mornings, seeing as he had better things to 'do' at home... mainly Cloud... and almost always offered the boys some free food at switch over. He was a pretty decent boss. Nobody that worked at Mickey D's ever hated the job because of him, which wasn't true at most restaurants, and actually, most people attempted to get employment here, rather than the local Dairy Queen, because of that factor. Cloud Strife was his assistant manager and secret boyfriend, (even though it wasn't really a secret, seeing as everybody assumed.)

"Sure." They both answered in unison, finishing the last bits of their food. Leon politely asked his kitchen workers to fix up some burritos and sandwiches, then came around the counter next to Olette. With the way he was walking, his head levelled and his arms barely swinging, the boys knew what he was about to say, and swallowed with a little bit of fright.

"So..." The large brunette started, looking equally between each of them, "It is my understanding that Zexion came over last night, as I'm sure you already know." He stopped to look at them again, "Though, to my surprise, I hadn't seen him this morning when I was getting ready. Perhaps he was still sleeping..." He paused here, his eyes turning deadly serious, "I hope he wasn't so tired because of a... _late_... _night_." The last words were said with such accusation, Axel looked away, not wanting to lock gazes with those stormy and menacing eyes.

After a few seconds of deep breath, Riku took control of the situation, "Come on Leon." He patted the elder on the back like an old friend, "Zexion is... well... Zexion. He's as harmless as a fly. You can't possibly disagree with that, right?"

Leon thought about this and sighed, "Yes, yes, you're probably right. But you know how I can be..."

Leon was actually living with Demyx as his guardian. They were half-brothers, though they never talked about that little fact, and the blond had moved in with the older man when he was fifteen. Leon had taken over as a little overprotective, something Dem probably needed anyway, and hadn't been too keen on the fact that Zexion had taken a sudden interest in the boy two months ago.

Everyone broke their own thoughts when the door opened and in walked Roxas.

"Roxas!" Axel jumped from the high stool, turning to fully face the blond who blinked in surprise.

"Axel!" He smiled, running and just about leaping in to the redhead's awaiting arms. They embraced each other tightly, only pulling apart so Axel could find the other's mouth with his own. They kissed and practically groped each other for a fair amount of time before Leon grunted and told them to stop.

"Children." He muttered, grabbing the free food from the bin and setting it on their trays. Without a word, he left for the back office.

"I missed you." Axel whispered in to the blonde's ear, stopping to bite at it. Roxas shuddered and smiled, letting the shivers subside before he pushed the redhead away with regret, "I missed you too." He finally said, turning a bright scarlet when he noticed the others behind him.

"Hey guys." He waved shyly, a little embarrassed. Riku grinned in greeting, finishing off a burrito, and Olette offered a bright smile and an over-excited wave, gesturing to the tray on the table, "Want some breakfast?"

"Yes!" His eyes widened, never turning down free food, and he hopped in to the redhead's open seat.

* * *

**June 2, 2008**

It was only a matter of two days before the slender redhead and antagonized blond met up again... in the same building.

Roxas was about to order his usual, when the familiar tattooed face appeared over his shoulder and ordered for him, "Yeah, he wants a number two, no onions." The blond jumped at the sudden voice and whipped his head around, smacking his face in to Axel's cheek.

"Ah!" He grabbed his forehead in pain, looking through his fingers at the boy, "Axel?"

"Hey Roxy!" The redhead messed up his hair, ignoring the cashier, who looked a little impatient.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, turning pink, "And don't call me that!"

"Getting food, blondie! I was hungry." He ended his explanation with a pout.

"Ahem!" The boy behind the counter coughed. He wasn't the same employee from the other night, and he looked a little less cheerful then the first girl, "Is that all?"

"What? Oh, uh... no salt on the fries, please." Roxas turned back to the counter, ignoring the seething looks he was getting, and handing over a ten dollar bill. The taller body behind him was starting to making him nervous, and he eagerly left to fill up his cup once he got his change.

"Fancy meeting you here again." Axel was suddenly beside him, letting something that wasn't water enter his water glass, "Do you eat here a lot?"

"Not really."

_A lie._

"Oh, so this is just coincidence." The redhead noted, settling a lid on to his cup with a click.

_Not exactly._

"Yeah, I, uh... don't really like these fatty foods, I just haven't had a lot of time lately."

_Another lie._

He came to McDonalds a lot, actually. It was a good chance to get away from Namine, who never ate fast food, as bad as that sounds. She could be a little unexciting some days. And as for having no time, Roxas had all the time in the world. He was taking a break before heading to college, if he ever did make it to college, and found himself with more time than he needed. Namine spent almost every day with her sisters, not that Roxas minded, and never got home until late afternoon, sometimes later.

"A number two, no onions!" Someone shouted out. Roxas made his way to the counter, lifting his food-filled tray and turning around. He ran in to Axel, who had been right behind him, and swallowed.

"Want to eat together again?" The other offered with a hopeful smile, gesturing to a table.

"Oh... um..." He looked everywhere but at the emerald eyes staring through him, "Yeah."

"Okay, choose a seat!" He smiled with excitement, turning away.

Roxas swallowed and sat at the nearest seat, looking down at his food with nervousness. Why had he said yes again?

It was only another few seconds before the redhead found him, sitting across from him and apologizing, "Sorry about all the commotion last time. My friends can be a little..." He trailed off.

"Well, Sora and Kairi helped the loudness a bit as well." Roxas reminded him.

"This is true." Axel nodded. Their eyes met and Roxas had to glance away. Those twin emeralds were so... fierce, the blond decided.

"Do you find it hard to look at me or something?" The redhead sighed, staring down at his food and pulling a fry in half.

"Your eyes..." The shorter one left off there, biting his lip nervously. Axel smiled sadly, bringing a slow hand to his face, "Yes, I realize I've got... unusual and creepy eyes..."

"No!" The blond nearly shouted, turning pink when he realized he'd raised his voice, "I mean... they are not creepy, just... too powerful. Too..." He fought for the right word, "Too... pretty?"

Both boys coughed awkwardly after that, returning to there food with silence again.

_This is too weird, _Roxas thought._ Why are you saying such stupid things?_

"So, Roxas... tell me about yourself. I hardly know a thing." Axel sat up, folding his hands properly.

"Well," Roxas began, searching for something to tell him, "I'm nineteen. I live about half a mile west of here, between Sora Yangu and Squall Leonhart. I also live with Namine, my girlfriend, who's richer than rich, and the reason why I don't need a job."

Axel looked up at the word girlfriend, which didn't escape the blonde's notice, and quickly turned away.

"And," He didn't say anything after that, incapable of coming up with more and a little flustered over Axel's sudden state of sadness.

"Something wrong?" He asked the tattooed boy, deciding he better start eating his food.

"Nah." The redhead gave a careless wave of his hand, changing the subject, "You're neighbor, Sora was his name, I believe?"

"Yes, Sora."

"My friend Riku, you _do_ remember him, right? Well, anyway, he's interested in meeting with the brunet."

Roxas snorted, shaking his head, "Good luck with that. Sora's parents are highly over-strict. They nearly monitor everything he does outside of the house, and if not, Kairi is usually stalking somewhere around the corner."

"Does he come to McDonalds often?" Axel nibbled on a fry.

"Yeah, quite a bit, why?"

"Well, we just so happen to be staying right around the corner. What about the obnoxious wife-to-be? She come here often?"

Roxas caught on, "Nope! She hates fast food."

"And what about you?" Axel turned more serious, "How often do you come here?"

"Almost every day." He sucked in a breath, staring in to the other's dazzling eyes, transfixed. He already gave away his lie of never eating here.

"And your pompuous bed mate?"

Deep down, Roxas knew he should have hit the redhead for talking about his girlfriend in such a demeaning way, but instead, he smiled, "Never."

"How about meeting me here for lunch tomorrow?" Axel suggested, liking the excited glint in Roxas' eyes and the way the blond smiled even brighter.

* * *

**August 1, 2008**

"I should get going." Roxas suddenly said, standing from his seat. A pout immediately found its way to Axel's mouth, "But why?"

"I told Nam I was only filling the car with gas." The blond explained, looking more than a little upset about having to leave, "But we can hang out tonight. She's going out with Larxene."

"For how long?"

The shorter winked, something he rarely did, and shrugged as he backed out the doors, "How about I stay over?"

Before Axel could respond, the blond slipped out without so much as a goodbye, and left the redhead to ponder, "Fuck yes." He muttered, sitting back down with a dazed expression.

Riku sighed longingly, ignoring the other completely, and staring out the large expanse of windows, "Wonder if Sora's coming in today."

"He's not." Selphie suddenly appeared in the doorway, partly dressed to work, "I ran in to him on my way in. He's got dance lessons for Kairi's debu-...debutante... debit... deber-..." She struggled with the word a few more times and Olette, from behind the counter, groaned, "It's a debut!"

"Yeah! That's it!" She snapped her fingers excitedly and carried on, "Anyway, he's going to be stuck there all afternoon, then he has piano rehearsal right afterwards."

She stuck her tongue out at her sister at the register and disappeared in the back office to finish getting ready.

Riku seemed to nearly deflate at her words, sinking down in his chair. Axel patted him awkwardly on the back, a small smile etching his features, "Sorry man. But at least she doesn't get him tonight... if you know what I mean."

Riku nodded at his words, punching him lightly on the shoulder for his underlined sexual meaning.

--

Demyx regrettably pulled himself out from under Zexion's sleeping hold. It was almost eleven and the blond had to be at work at eleven thirty. Though he was having a hard time doing anything but watching his slate-headed love of his life.

And what exactly was Zexion anyway?

His friend? His boyfriend? His crush? His lover?

They had never actually discussed what they were together. The quiet and intelligent boy just decided to make an appearance in his life and settle his ass nicely in it (not that Dem minded). But what had his intentions actually been?

Did he just want to be friends? Was he planning on trying to become something more?

Demyx was a little confused. He had developed quite the crush on the other boy the first night they had hung out, but the slate headed boy hadn't really shown any interest, well, that way. Not until one nigt when it was raining hard out side, Leon was working the closing shift, along with Cloud, and the two boys had been downstairs in the basement watching a movie. Zexion had kissed him that night. More than a little peck too! Then he just apologized and left, leaving them to spend the rest of their summer in a close, yet strange, friendship. Though, the blond could hardly blame the other for acting so strange. He was still giving some mixed symbols. He wasn't really used to anyone being so gentle and touchy.

Running upstairs to the laundry room, looking for his work clothes, he stopped when he saw Cloud on the couch. The other blond was still sleeping, some sheets laying haphazardly across his bare chest. Leon was gone already, meaning he probably had to open the store this morning. Demyx clambered back down the steps, hopping in the shower. After finally getting dressed and finding his name tag, he tip toed back in to his room to check on Zexion.

He was still laying peacefully in the bed, the blankets twisted around his legs. His long bangs were thrown out of his eyes, giving the blond the perfect view of his full face, which was rare. But Dem already knew why the slate-headed boy covered half his face. He had two different colored eyes. It had kind of creeped him out the first time he saw it, but now Demyx loved it. It was cool looking.

Zexion rolled over suddenly, moaning and burying his face in the pillow. Demyx smiled, slowly going over to re-cover him up. He only had a short shift this morning, until two in the afternoon, and hoped the other was still asleep when he came home; that way he could crawl back under the sheets with him.

McDonalds was slow when he got there, the only two customers being Axel and Riku.

"Hey Dem." Riku had waved. Axel was just sitting in his seat with a dazed look.

The blond waved back, gesturing to the spaced off redhead. Riku shook his head and continued eating.

"Hi Demy!" Selphie skipped from the back office, causing her twin sister, Olette, to mimic her behind the girl's back.

"Hey Selph."

"What'cha do last night?" She grinned, holding her hands behind her back and biting her lip. She was always the flirtatious one.

"Hung out with Zexion."

She squealed and jumped up and down, "I knew, I knew it! Did you guys have a gooood time?" She shook her shoulders suggestively and beamed.

She was also the nonstop fangirl.

"Oh, shut up Selph. You're so annoying." Olette rolled her eyes, fiddling with the receipt machine out of boredom.

He decided not to grant the girl with an answer and made his way back to the office. Leon was sitting in the manager's chair, messing with the computer.

"Hey Leon." Dem greeted, setting his key to their house on the break table, "How's the day been?"

"Slow." He informed the blond, glancing over his shoulder, "Zexion stay over last night?"

"Uh, yup." He bit his lip and turned to pretend to look at the schedule. He could feel the brunette's gaze on his back. Leon thought there was more going between the two boys then there actually was. "What time did you go to bed?" He asked. Demyx shrugged and looked back at him, "Really late." He admitted.

He nodded, not really caring, and swivelled back to the computer, "Well, maybe, since you have such a short shift, I can let you off in an hour or so."

"Sounds good." The younger smiled. Thank god!

Riku and Axel were still sitting at the table in the front lobby, arguing. The blond leaned against the counter, raising an eyebrow, "What are you guys fighting about?"

"_Axel_," Riku spat out the name with annoyance, "claims that your burgers here are made with one hundred percent_ real_ beef. I told him otherwise."

Dmeyx laughed and stood to his full height, "And you're right... they're not."

"But all your signs say they are!" The redhead complained, pointing to such a sign, hanging above him.

"Lies." He told them, stealing a nugget out of the bin and popping it in his mouth, "All lies."

Riku grinned triumphantly, while Axel frowned, "Crap."

The friends soon left, calling out goodbyes on their way. The blond waved back to them, heading back to the kitchen when a couple customers came in.

A sandwich or two popped up on the cook's screen, but Seifer claimed he could get them. Dem took his word and sat back in the crew office behind Leon.

"Cloud work today?" He asked, glancing at Seifer on the line.

"Yup." Leon nodded, oblivious. Demyx was pretty sure the brunette was the only one who didn't catch on to the ongoing rivalry between Cloud and Seifer for Leon. Although, it was pretty obvious.

"He should actually be coming in right now." Leon checked the clock and continued typing. Just on time, a hiss could be heard from the blond working the kitchen, and Cloud suddenly appeared in the back, looking disheveled.

"Rough morning?" The brunette grinned.

Cloud rolled his eyes and tried to retain some kind of order to his hair, "Shut up."

"So Leon." Seifer suddenly appeared in the door way, "What are you doing after you get out of here?"

Leon shrugged, "Nothing, why?"

"Want to go catch something to eat or something? Just for something to do?" He suggested.

The brunette shrugged, not really caring, "Sure, sounds good."

There was a glare sent to the blond from Cloud, and he snorted, "Something wrong Cloud?" Cloud gave him an even deadlier look and shook his head, "Of course not... just as long as Leon doesn't forget his plans he made tonight... with me." He smiled warmly at Leon in the chair, a look passing between them.

"I'm not going to forget." The brunette shrugged (it's all he ever does!), once again typing on the computer.

The two blonds gave seething looks to each other, mouthing threats and other various harmful things. Demyx took this as his cue to leave.

"Hey Dem!" He was suddenly called back in to the office by Leon.

"Yeah?"

"Go home. We don't need you today, it seems."

"Thanks!" The blond nearly jumped with joy, rushing to the front to clock out and run home. He took the short distance at a full sprint, arriving at the house with a light sweat. Zexion was still sleeping as he had hoped, and the blond pulled off his uniform in favor of some sweat pants and a t-shirt. The other boy didn't even stir when Demyx lay next to him, using his arm as a pillow, and planning to sleep the day away.

* * *

**Whew! That was the longest chapter I have written in a while!**

* * *

_**-Jaspen**_


	5. It's MY McDouble

**Wow, it feels like its been a lot longer since I last updated... but my internet went down for a few weeks, not to mention I've been fighting of Mono for the past two weeks. We just got our internet hooked back up today, and the only reason I updated was b/c this chapter already had 2000 something words. I tried to write more, but I have to get back in to the groove of things before that happens. I was so lost at first, I couldn't even remember what this story was about. But once the migraines go away, my voice is back, and I can breath properly, I'll be updating like nothin ever happened! ...Hopefully...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, or the chapter before, I love you all!**

**Read, review, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
It's MY Mcdouble**

**August 1, 2008**

Riku groaned and lay back on the couch, kicking his feet up. It was about five in the afternoon, and so far, he had succeeded in doing absolutely nothing all day. Normally, the silver headed kid would love such a day, but right now, he was just bored.

"Stop moaning like an injured panda, you'll see Sora soon enough!" Axel complained from the kitchen, picking through an open bag of cheetos. Riku scoffed and turned away, trying to focus on the T.V., and ultimately failing. There just wasn't anything interesting on.

"You can't say anything! You get to have Roxas all night!" He hissed, letting out a dramatic sigh, "And Zexion... Zexion gets Demyx for days straight!"

Axel rolled his eyes and concentrated on searching for the short, curly cheetos (the extra cheesy ones!), which then turned his attention away from the other boy.

"Are you even listening?" Riku sat up, glaring over the top of the leather sofa.

"Huh?" The redhead glanced up, bits of orange staining his chin, "Oh, hey, I'm heading over to McDonalds to pick up some supper. What do you want?"

Riku opened his mouth to answer, but before any words could come out, there was a hard knock at the door.

Axel brushed off his hands and wiped his chin on his arm (much to Riku's disgust), and turned towards the doorway. Riku figured it wasn't anyone important and turned away, staring at the television screen, without actually watching.

"Hey!" Roxas' voice carried over from the hallway. Axel let out an excited squawk and probably took the blond in his arms, Riku figured. There was a rustling of bags and a few exchanged words when something caught the silver-headed boy's attention.

"I hope you don't mind, but..." Roxas held up a McDonalds bag, "I brought food and company."

"Company?" Axel asked.

The blond stepped to the side, and behind him stood something that nearly made Riku's heart leap, "SORA!" He dove over the top of the couch, racing to the door to nearly tackle the boy in to the hallway.

"I thought you had rehearsal?" He asked, lifting the brunet in a bear hug. Sora giggled and shrugged, "I have a few hours of free time."

"Not to break up this super happy moment or anything, but..." Axel peeked in to the bag Roxas was holding, "You said something about food."

"Oh, yeah!" He smiled and set the sack on the counter, "Sora and I picked up some goodies." Everyone filed in to the kitchen and waited impatiently for the blond to pull things out one by one. There was a few chicken sandwiches for Sora, chicken strips for Axel, a couple mcdoubles for Riku, and a Number Two for Roxas.

"What's that?" The redhead pointed to a second, plastic bag next to the other and Roxas shrugged, "I wasn't sure if Zexion would be here, so I got him a salad."

"He's at Dem's I think." Riku hastily unwrapped his burger and took a bite, moaning with satisfaction, "These are amazing." Sora nodded in agreement and settled comfortably on top of a kitchen stool.

* * *

**June 2, 2008**

It was June 2nd, the last day of the fall and spring terms for school. Sora should have been delighted and overjoyed, like everyone else, about the prospect of being on their last day of school. He should have been rowdy, loud, and even doing a couple cartwheels in the hallway. But no, all he could manage to do was sit uselessly in all his classes with a stupid look on his face.

Who _was_ that?

For the past two days, the only thing on his mind was the silver-haired angel's face. The kid had been so beautiful, it should be a crime. He was one of those that had the type of features that could ultimately stop traffic.

And Sora wanted to see it again.

Soon.

"SORA!"

Cringe...

"SOOORRA!"

Slight twitch of the eye.

"_SORA_!"

A round of shivers went down the brunet's body and he felt the hairs of the back of his neck stand on end.

"Hi Kairi." He gave in and turned around to wave, mentally sighing at the purple-headed girl running towards him.

"Jeez! Are you deaf, you lazy bum?" She scolded, taking his arm and turning them back towards the school entrance. Had the final bell rung?

"Not yet..." He muttered, staring down at his feet with defeat. She always managed to find him, no matter what.

"Plans for today?" She asked expectantly, fluttering her eyelashes. He coughed and tried to think quickly, "I, uh... have homework."

She raised her eyebrows, tilting her head to the side, "On the last day of school?"

Crap!

"I mean..." His eyes darted around, focusing on some blond kid down the hallway, "I promised Roxas I'd help him move something from his basement with him."

"Oh." She looked disappointed, even close to tears, and looked way, "Right... Roxas..."

He swallowed with a guilty feeling, but kept the feelings tucked away and managed a short shrug, "Sorry, but I promised. We have all summer to hang out, remember?" She seemed content with that fact and nodded, "I guess you're right. Well, I better get going! I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yup."

She sprinted off in another direction, leaving Sora feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Demyx suddenly approached from the side, watching the girl skip off, "Is it safe to talk now?"

"She's gone." He assured the blond, both of them heading towards the plaza, where their houses were located. "Want to get something to eat?" Demyx asked, pointing to the nearby McDonalds. Sora's heart lept with those words, a certain silver-headed stranger intruding on his thoughts.

"Yeah!" He sounded overexcited and he knew it, but the other boy either never noticed or just shrugged it off.

The twins were getting there at the same time and the girls waved eagerly.

"Hi Sora, hi Dem!" Selph rushed up to them, hugging both around the neck. Olette appeared right after, pulling her off, "Let them go you psycho!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Am not!"

"I'm prettier!"

"I'm smarter!"

"Girls!" Leon growled as he made his way up to the front, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Shut up!"

"Sorry Leon." The girls blushed and scrambled to the crew room.

"Hey guys." The brunet waved and stepped out in to lobby to talk with someone he knew. They waved to his retreating back and went to drop their book bags off at a table.

"Roxas!" Sora yelped, his old and highly excited self coming back. Tormenting his favorite neighbor never failed to make him happy.

"Sora... not so loud." The blond scolded, acknowledging Demyx with a shake of his head. The same redhead from the other day was seated across from him, looking very smug. "So this is Sora." He said, smiling, "I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

Sora laughed and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Axel. This is Demyx." His other blond neighbor grinned uncertainly and joined their small table. Axel made introductions with him as well, then turned back to the young brunet, "So... Sora.... I have this friend," He paused here, taking a sip of his drink, "whose name is Riku. We, and another friend, are staying here in town for the summer and my friend was interested in hanging out with you."

Sora swallowed and glanced warily at Roxas, who shrugged, "Why?"

Axel smirked, giving a careless look, "Not sure. We'll have to ask him ourselves, huh? I'll call him up!" He yanked out a cell phone and spent the next thirty seconds or so speaking quickly with another. After the phone was flipped shut and Axel leaned back, he winked at Roxas, who blushed, and clicked his tongue, "He's on his way."

Sora was rather confused. Why would some Riku guy want to hang out with him? He didn't even know who he was!

Demyx settled in to a seat comfortably, instantly reaching across the table to eat one of Roxas' fries, "We almost lost Sora to Kairi today."

The other blond grimaced, "Scary."

"Is that the purple one?" Axel asked.

"Yup." All three boys answered.

"Am I late?" Someone asked from the doorway.

Sora froze.

"Nah, you're just in time. Hey, this is Sora." Axel gestured towards the brunet, sweeping his arm in a full circle. Riku eyed the boy with interest, keeping his cool entirely, "Yo." Sora stared, wide-eyed, and squawked, jumping from the table in an act of escape. "Oh no you don't!" Demyx called out, barely grabbing him by the elbow, and yanking him back in to the seat.

Sora didn't know what to do.

"I'm Riku." The angel introduced himself, leaning on to the table to take his hand. Sora bit his lip and tried to swallow, finding his throat suddenly very dry, "H-hi." He stuttered, casting his eyes down.

"Want to talk?" He suggested, pointing a thumb to the play place. The brunet nodded, incapable of forming a full word, and followed slowly behind him in to the other area.

"So.." Riku sat at a table in the way back corner, "I want to know everything about you."

"..."

"Come on, don't be shy."

"..."

"Okay then, I'll go first. My name is Riku Jou. I'm from Los Angeles, California. I'm currently spending my summer break here in Iowa with my best friends Axel and Zexion." He stopped here, tapping his chin in thought, "Um, I plan to study Communications and Public Relations..." He motioned to Sora next, attempting to prompt him to talk.

"Um..." Sora began, thinking of something to say, "My name is Sora Yangu. I'm sixteen and I live next to Roxas. I take summer school advanced classes and play baseball, basketball, soccer, and I run cross country. My parents are strict and controlling, which means I am betrothed already. My future wife's name is Kairi and she is a life-controlling spazz-tastic bitch, who thinks she owns me, which, actually, she pretty much does." He stopped to take a breath, glancing up at the other boy, nothing left to say.

"Well, we should hang out some time." Riku offered, leaning on to his elbow. Sora agreed eagerly, suddenly not feeling so shy.

"Yeah, we should!"

* * *

**August 1, 2008**

"Why is it Mcdonalds never gets old?" Axel asked through a mouthful of chicken. Everybody shrugged and smiled, finishing their death-by-fat-filled food. Sora was done first and he eyed Riku's other burger with interest.

"Get away!" Riku swatted at him, snatching the sandwich before the other's mouth could get anywhere near it. The brunette pouted and scooted next to him, "Please?"

"Nope." He held his ground and took the final bite of his first one. Sora switched from a puppy-face to a I'm-the-sexiest-thing-you've-ever-seen face, grazing his nose against Riku's cheek. The other was momentarily distracted as the brunette pulled on his bottom lip seductively, licking the now tender area.

"Mmmh." The silver-haired kid groaned, reaching out to wrap his arm around.... nothing.

"Sora!" He complained, frowning when he opened his eyes and spotted the younger on the other side of the kitchen, inhaling his mcdouble.

"It's okay, Riku. It wasn't even plain." He informed him, hurriedly skipping across the room to kiss him on the cheek and leave, "Sorry, but when I said a few hours of free time, I meant a few minutes."

There was a click as the hotel door shut behind him, and Axel chuckled, "He got you good."

"Shut up, Axel!"

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	6. Your Hamburger is Burning

**Oh my, my mind is exhausted. I spent from eight o' clock this morning to one in the afternoon taking the ACTs and yesterday I had soccer practice at seven thirty in the morning. It's been a tiring weeked already, and its only saturday! Ooh well, I finally get to sleep in tomorrow!**

**This chapter has a lot of breaks in it, I know. I apologize ahead of time for that. I was having a bad case of writer's block and couldn't continue one idea for longer than like thirty words, it seemed.**

**BlackRose32627:** _thanks for the review!_

**Amakurikara:**_ Lol Roxas won't break up with her b/c of security reasons... give the story time and you'll see how it all unfolds lol_

**Kitsune Curoryu:** _Yes, it is quite a bit of Mcdonalds... it's pathetic how many people you see eat there everyday, every meal. But I don't think there'll be any clogged arteries or heart attacks in this fic...lol_

**Submit feedback if you please (translation: Review)**

**NOTE: Excuse mistakes, couldn't bring myself to put any energy in to my revising, so I probably missed a bunch.**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Your Hamburger is Burning**

**June 3, 2008**

"...it's getting late, Axel." Roxas reminded him, his eyes glancing towards the dark window. Axel followed his gaze, noticing the glistening stars and bright street lamps for the first time. They two boys must have been sitting in there talking for almost eight hours!

"Wow." He breathed, checking the nearby clock, "It's like ten o'clock, man." Roxas whistled and sat back, stretching his arms. They stared carefully at each other across the table, the blond shifting a little when Axel whispered, "Can I walk you?"

"Sure." He smiled, reassuring the redhead that everything was fine, and no, Roxas' heart was not beating a thousand times a minute.

"Good, let's get out of here."

They stood and left the building, waving to the twins behind the counter. Roxas wondered how he had managed to sit in a McDonalds, with a near stranger, for almost eight hours. The two had spent the entire afternoon learning everything and anything about each other. The blond could now successfully tell you Axel's favorite food, his first kiss, and even the color of his current underwear (black... by the way).

"I think that was an afternoon well spent." The redhead sighed happily, staring at the shorter boy out of the corner of his eye. Roxas nodded in agreement, looking up at the sky with a strange look, "I enjoyed it." He said, smiling nervously. Axel laughed and reached out to squeeze his hand, but when he tried to let go, Roxas grasped it a little tighter before finally just dropping their hands between them.

"This is my stop." The blond announced in front of a nice-sized home. Axel stared at it with interest, trying to memorize it's every detail.

"I should probably go inside." Roxas said next, taking a step on to the porch.

"Roxas wait!"

The blond turned over his shoulder, watching Axel with confusion. The redhead licked his lips nervously and took a deep breath, "Can I kiss you?"

"You're..." He repeated, a little winded and scared. Axel was going to kiss him?

Holy crap!

Axel was about to kiss him!

The redhead gently leaned forward, softly grabbing the back of the other boy's head and pulling him closer. They stared in to each other's eyes for several moments before the taller one sucked in a quick breath and brushed his lips against the blond's. He expected the boy to jump back, gasp, or maybe even hit him, but no such reaction came, and Axel found himself thoroughly relieved. The two stood, lips pressed together, like an awkward couple on their first date. Axel hadn't originally planned things to go this way. In his mind, the two of them had came back to Roxas' house, kissed, fireworks crashed, and then they proceeded to head to a back bedroom to make love.

Though the redhead was pretty sure that never would have happened, he had always been a dreamer. And since that didn't actually happen, Axel settled for what he got.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Roxas whispered nervously, reaching blindly for the door, "I had fun today."

"Me too." Axel replied a little absentmindedly.

--

Roxas waved bye and quickly shut the door, leaning his back against it and trying to catch his breath. Axel had kissed him... they had practically gone on a date, held hands, and KISSED!

Oh my gosh...

Roxas was a cheater!

"Rox, is that you?" Namine suddenly called from the kitchen. Roxas' heart froze and could feel sweat sliding down the back of his neck, "U-uh yeah... it's me."

"Good. Are you hungry? I made spaghetti boats!" She appeared in the living room, a big smile on her face. It turned into a frown though, once she saw her boyfriend's distressed features, "Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I just went for a run is all." He swiftly lied. She raised a curious eyebrow and set a hand on her hip, "In jeans?" Roxas nearly sighed in defeat, incapable of answering. She was about to turn away, but he finally managed to blurt out, "It was spur of the moment!"

"You're so strange, Roxas." Nam giggled, pinching his cheek. He tried to laugh as well, but it sounded too fake, and they both could hear it. The other blond stared at him with confusion, trying to figure out what was going on, "Okay, well... it'll be in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Sure." He nodded. She walked away, looking more perplexed than ever, and left Roxas to let out a giant sigh. That had been close.

* * *

**August 1, 2008. (Present)**

Roxas bit his lip at the memory. Axel had definitely complicated his life to the max, that was for sure. Rolling on to his side, he stared at the redhead's back with a loving look. Sure he'd made his life a bit trickier, but Roxas couldn't imagine it any other way. Cheater or not, he enjoyed the sneaking around and meeting up with Axel in hidden locations.

Did Sora and Riku share moments like this as well? Did Sora wake up in the middle of the night and watch his sleeping lover in the dark? Did Riku subconsciously wrap his arms around the other boy in his rest, reminding him that he was his.

"Mm, Roxy... get some sleep." Axel flipped on to his other side, squinting at the blond and glancing at the clock, only to realize it was a little after midnight, "Aren't you wiped?"

The blond flushed with embarrassment, shaking his head vigorously, "Nah, I'm good."

"You crazy boy." The other sighed, sitting up, "I'm about dead." Roxas laughed, snuggling up to the redhead's thigh, "Aw, I'm sorry." They stared at each other through the dark until Axel finally lay back down, pulling the blond in to his arms.

--

"Demyx!" Leon called, taking the steps as fast as he could. The basement was dark, which instantly triggered his alarm, and without leaving any time he nearly exploded in to the room, attempting to catch the two boys doing something.

They seemed startled to see him at first, but Leon realized they were sitting quite a distance apart on the couch, not even touching. This disappointed him, for he was sure there was more going on, and Leon wanted to prove it. That way he could give Zexion a proper warning.

"Yes, Leon?" Demyx asked, shifting in his lazy position. Leon stared blankly at him through the dark, blinking every so often, "I'm, uh... going out with Cloud. I'll be back later tonight."

"Okay." The young boy shrugged, passing it off as normal. Why was Leon acting so strange?

"Right... well, I'll see you later then." He backed out of the room and back towards the steps, acknowledging Zexion just before turning and running away.

"Weird." They both muttered at the same time.

* * *

**June 10th, 2008**

"What are we even doing?" Zexion asked, shifted from his seat in the back of the boy's rental car. Axel and pulled both him and Riku unwillingly along with him, explaining that he had a surprise. They were shoved in the car and and only made it a few blocks before Riku got restless and demanded to know what was happening.

"I have something you'll love." Was all Axel said. He pulled in to the driveway of a nice, medium-sized house, and quickly got out. The front door was opened by the blond Zexion recognized from the day in McDonalds.

"Hey guys!" Said blond greeted, opening his door and gesturing inside, "Come in!"

Zexion was hesitant at first, confused as to what was taking place. Axel lead them inside with a bright smile though.

"Axel, what the hell are we doing here?" Riku growled, rubbing his eyes. He had been in the middle of sleeping. He always slept at random hours.

"Hey." Someone greeted a little timidly from the nearby couch. Riku's eyes shot open at the voice, landing on a small and slightly nervous brunette, "Sora?"

Sora nodded and stood up, looking more than a little awkward at the situation, "You said you wanted to talk again, so... here we are."

"Here we are." Riku repeated, smiling. The brunette swallowed, but seemed just as excited about the whole ordeal. Zexion peeled his eyes away from the two boys and instead turned to the redhead and blond who were now whispering quietly. Nobody paid him any attention.

"Axel... why am I here?" He asked, suddenly realizing what was going on.

The redhead reluctantly pulled away from his conversation with the shorter kid and stared at the other boy, "I almost forgot!" He suddenly snapped his fingers, "I found the perfect guy for you."

"What!" Zexion nearly exploded. What the hell was Axel thinking?

"He's in the backyard."

Grumbling to himself in a very non-Zexion way, the blue-headed teenager shuffled through the room and towards the back end of the house. A little white door was popped open, allowing a small ray of moonlight to brighten the back hallway. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself and slipped through it.

There was a body on the back porch, face turned away and staring at the sky. They didn't seem to hear or notice Zexion's presence.

"Hello." He finally pushed out, leaning back against the siding of the house. The body turned slightly, curious as to who was talking. Zexion recognized him as the blond boy from McDonalds.

"Hey." He replied, examining Zexion with a curious look, "Are you the one I'm probably supposed to hook up with?"

"What?" The blue-haired boy's eyes widened and he turned scarlett, "I don't think so."

The blond smiled and patted the seat next to him, "Well, I think that's what was expected. Why else would they have invited both of us? I don't know if you've caught on, but Roxas and the redhead have a fling going on or something, and your other friend looks as if he wants to devour Sora."

Zexion moved to sit next to him, grimacing a little, "Sounds like my friends." The other boy laughed and leaned against a nearby pole, "I'm Demyx, by the way. I live next door."

"Zexion."

They shook hands and sat in a dazed silence. Demyx spent a few minutes stealing glances at the slate-almost-blue-headed kid, watching him with interest.

"Where are you guys from then?" He finally asked. He wanted to hear the other talk again.

Zexion sat back on his hands and rolled his neck around to get rid of the kinks, "California. We're here on vacation."

"In Iowa?" Demyx couldn't help but ask. Who vacationed in Iowa?

"Obviously."

A second silence settled between them, making Dem grow uncomfortable, "So... how old are you?"

"Nineteen." He replied, looked over at me with his uncovered eye, "You look like you're a bit younger though... sixteen maybe?"

"Yeah. Are you going to college then?"

"Yes."

...

"For what?"

"Anthropology."

...

"Sounds fun." Demyx was running out of things to say. He felt weird trying to keep the conversation going.

Without a word, Zexion stood from the porch and stepped out in to the yard. His hair shined nearly silver in the moon light, making him look like some kind of fairy-tale prince. He was short, Demyx noticed, and stood with his hip a little popped to the side and his arms crossed. Dem found him very attractive.

"I'm heading out." The other announced, spinning as if to head around the house and walk home.

The blond deflated, feeling as if a weight had just dropped on his heart.

"Want me to walk you home or something?" The other stopped just at the corner of the house.

"Sure." Demyx whispered, standing slowly and making his way towards him, "I'm just on the other side of the fence."

They walked side by side, the weight on Dem's heart lightening up just a bit. Zexion was quiet, though the other guessed that was probably just his personality.

"This is me." He announced, gesturing to the home in front of them, "Want to come in or something?"

Zexion stared at him through the dark, as if contemplating this, and finally shrugged, "Okay." The lights inside were on, which meant either Leon or Cloud was there. The door was unlocked and easily clicked open, practically blinding the two boys with the sudden brightness.

"I'm back." Demyx called out, kicking off his shoes. He glanced back at Zexion and noticed him doing the same.

"Hey, I know it's late, but want any supper?" Leon strode in to the room, he pause though when he saw Zexion, "Oh, hello?" The slate-headed boy nodded to him.

"Who's this?"

"Leon, this is Zexion. Him and some friends are on vacation here in Iowa."

The tall brunette nodded with a blank expression, "I see." He slowly reached out and took the shorter boy's hand, giving it a firm shake, "Well, I'm Leon... Demyx's guardian." Zexion raised an eyebrow and returned the shake, looking completely unintimidated.

All three of them marched in to the kitchen, startling Cloud, who hadn't known there was company.

"Ah, Hi!" He gave the newcomer a confused look before turning to Leon, "Your hamburger is burning."

"Shit!" The brunette cursed, rushing to the stove. The two younger boys stood awkwardly in the kitchen, watching the situation.

"Well... want a tour or something?" Demyx tried to break the ice. The other boy shrugged nonchalantly and followed the blond through the house.

---

"I'm sorry if that was weird. Leon can be a little..." He trailed off, incapable of providing a fitting word.

"It was fine." Zexion answered, standing across from him on the front step.

"Good night." Demyx told him, placing a hand on the door knob. Zexion watched him silently before stepping back, "Good night." He whispered, drifting off in to the darkness. Demyx released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and sighed. He found the boy very very attractive.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	7. I Brought Mickey D's!

**So a note for anyone reading my other story, Prayer of the Children. I'm planning to finally get to it and write a real summary for that story, so don't be confused if you see it, but don't recognize the summary, okay?**

**Note: This entire chapter is in the past, it all takes place in June.**

**Warnings: Beware of mistakes. I have a horrible time writing 3rd person, since I'm not used to it, and several times I reread this and found places where I used the words 'me' and 'I' when talking about Roxas.**

**Reviewers:**

**XxLovexMusicxX:** _I'm glad you loved it, that always brightens my day._

**orgymoogle:** _Yes, this is pry the only story I'll ever write where Zexion is older. It doesn't feel right to me but I felt it was needed for this story lol_

**Figment of an Imagination:** _Lol coming from a small town myself, I know your pain lol Though our McDonalds does manage to spark quite a bit pf excitement at times._

**Kitsune Curoryu:** _Haha I figured I'd have to explain this one multiple times. They're vacationing in Iowa just to be random and do it. It's their summer vacation, and they already live in California, so I guess they just wanted to be somewhere completely different._

**Your Sweet Suicide:** _Thank you for the review!_

**BlackRose32627:**_ Thank you for the review!_

**SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF:** _I'm glad you find them humorous lol_

* * *

**Chapter 7  
I Brought Mickey D's!**

**June 10, 2008**

Riku decided he hated a quiet Sora very much. Where was the pyschotic, forward, and sometimes overbearing Sora that Roxas had told him all about? The Sora he was sitting across from now was not only silent, but almost ignoring him.

"Well..." He attempted, looking expectantly to the brunet. Sora licked his bottom lip and glanced even further away.

"Sora?" He shook him, "Are you going to talk to me?"

The shorter boy grumbled into his hand.

"I'm sorry, what?" Riku leaned in.

More grumbling, but a little bit louder this time.

"Sora, you're going to have to speak up-"

"I SAID I'M SCARED!"

Both boys sat in stunned silence over his outburst before Riku scratched his head and asked, "Of what?"

"You!" The brunet pointed to him, then made a circling gesture with his hands, "This! Everything! I was paired up with Kairi the day I was born. I never experienced the whole flirting thing."

Riku took this in silently before bursting out in laughter.

"Ugh." Sora crossed his arms and stood to leave.

"No wait!" Riku sat him back down, attempting to control his laughter, "I don't mean to laugh, really I don't, but seriously Sora... you think that's all I am here for? A good flirt?"

"Well..." Sora's cheeks tinted pink, "I figured you were expecting a fling in there somewhere too."

Riku smiled and patted the boy's shoulder, "Sora... we don't have to jump in to a fling. I was never asking you to do that. Friendship is good enough. I'm not a man whore, you know."

"Okay." The brunet nodded, suddenly looking a bit more lively, "Friendship it is!"

"Right..." Riku glanced at the t.v. in the corner of the room, "want to play some video games?"

"I call first controller!" Sora jumped to his feet and sprinted across the room. Riku quickly followed with a smile on his face.

X.

"It probably wasn't a good idea to just randomly match Zexion and Demyx up like that." Roxas pointed out, laying back against Axel's chest. The two were some what cuddling on Roxas' bed, just talking.

"Yeah, probably not." Axel admitted, placing his hands behind his head.

"Sora's afraid of Riku." Roxas announced, stretching, "Says he too pretty and perfect."

"Ha, yeah right." Axel chuckled. The blond in his lap adjusted and sat his head comfortably on the redhead's stomach, "He thinks me and you are 'going at it like horny rabbits'." Both of them laughed this time and if there was any awkward tension in the air before, it surprisingly dissipated with that comment.

* * *

**June 12, 2008**

"So I think I'm going to head out and meet Fuu at the Country Kitchen, and from there we'll grab Larxene. Are you okay to find supper by yourself?" Namine finished the last few dishes.

"Axel wanted to meet up." Roxas absentmindedly played with a pen at the counter, twirling it around his fingers.

"The redhead?" The other blond dried her hands on her pants and shifted down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Yeah."

"How'd you meet him anyway?" She called out a little louder, so Roxas could hear her.

"Long story." He told her, moving to stand in the bathroom doorway.

"Oh, okay then..." She smiled, "I'm going to head out now. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yup."

"Love you babe." She half-hugged him and kissed the corner of his mouth, pinching his stomach before she left, "Night!"

He waved goodbye and once she was gone, sat back on the couch. It was still early, almost five, and he wasn't sure what to do. The sky was bright and sunny, much to his dislike, and the humidity could still be felt past the air conditioning.

"Dear lord!" The front door burst open and a familiar head of red hair bounced in, looking quite sweaty, "No one told me it got this hot in Iowa!"

"It has its days." Roxas smiled, leaning forward, "Isn't it hot in Cali?"

"Hot, not humid! I can't take it! My hair is even starting to deflate." And it was true. The red spikes were beginning to turn down like a dying plant might. "How do you get yours to stay so sharp?"

Roxas brought a careful hand to touch at his blond locks, making sure they were still perfect, "Not sure."

"You suck. Any-who, I brought movies." He pulled out three different cases and tossed them on to the couch, "Unless you actually want to go out and see one?"

"I don't have a car right now." The blond admitted, remembering Namine had taken it. Axel nodded before holding up a finger, "We can take our rental. I don't think either of the boys have it."

They walked through town back towards the hotel, smiling brightly when they spotted the rental car sitting untouched in the parking lot. Axel excused himself to run up and grab the keys, while Roxas volunteered to wait.

"Anything in mind that you want to see?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

The twenty minute drive was made in a (wanted) game of slapping each other's hands away as they fought for control of the radio. Roxas won multiple times, seeing as Axel was driving, but the redhead would hardly let him. They'd even swerved off the road three times in his vain attempts towards victory.

"Well, you almost managed to kill us, but we're here." Roxas announced, unclicking his seat belt and stepping out of the car. Axel shrugged and followed, doing the same, "I wanted to win."

"I wanted to live."

"So why didn't you give up?"

"Because I wanted to win more." Roxas replied, looking smug, "And I did."

"Did not!"

They argued on like that until the front doors were opened and they were confronted with the ticket booth.

"What'll it be?" A young woman leaned forward on to the counter, popping her gum a little over dramatically and staring forward with that I'm-an-angry-teenager expression.

"What's playing right now?" Axel asked, checking the clock.

The teenager sighed and pointed to the board, "_Ink of Death: The Pen Strikes Back_ is on in five minutes and _Polar Bears: The Frigid Truth_ is in ten minutes."

"Uh..." The redhead glanced uncertainly behind him, "Which one, Roxy?"

"I don't care."

"I know!" He smiled, "Surprise us!"

She stared blankly at him before blowing in his face with a loud POP! of her gum and rolling her eyes, "Two tickets?"

"No!" The blond hastily grabbed for his wallet, "One for him, one for me. I'm paying separately."

"No he's not." Axel waved him off, shoving his money in her face.

"Yes I am!"

"No-"

"Here!" She ripped the money out of his hands and slammed on the keyboard, "Two tickets for Polar Bears! Enjoy your friggin' movie!" The tickets were nearly thrown at them in her frustration.

"So rude." Axel muttered, grabbing Roxas' shoulder and leading him through the gates. They fought over who would buy popcorn, but once again Axel won, driving the cashier insane.

"Roxas!" Someone called from behind. Both boys wheeled around, confused, and Axel spilt popcorn all over the carpet, "Oops."

The blond ignored him and finally spotted the twins a little ways away, waving madly.

"Hey guys." He smiled, moving over to them, "Got a day off, huh?"

"Yeah." They giggled and answered at the same time. Roxas forced himself not to roll his eyes at the flirtatious duo.

"So what are you doing here?" Selphie asked, looking around.

"Here with a friend."

"The redheaded one?" Olette snickered, pointing to Axel, who was currently fighting with an employee, "say, isn't he the one from McDonalds the other day?"

"Yes and yes." He shook his head, watching the redhead flail his arms and succeeding in spilling more popcorn, "I should grab him."

"Well have fun." Selphie winked, staring between the two boys, "I know I would."

"Selph!"

"What!"

"Don't talk so suggestively."

"Oh, shut up Olette."

Roxas stole that moment to get away, shifting back over to save the angry redhead.

"I'm really sorry about all this." He quickly apologized to the man, pushing Axel down the hall and in to their theater. The employee cursed behind them and left to clean up the mess.

"They're really rude out here." Axel grunted, sticking his face in the bag to retrieve a kernal, "I thought Iowans were nice."

"They are... until you act like a pig." The blond explained, leading the way up the steps, "Are these seats okay?" He hovered in the middle. The redhead grimaced as several kids behind them screamed and ran around.

"How about the way back?"

"Sure thing." Their first seats were sticky with pop, so they moved even further down the aisle.

"They never clean these frickin' places." Roxas mumbled, patting his now wet shorts and frowning. Axel laughed and collapsed in one of the chairs, shoving his face back in the bag, "But this popcorn is good!"

"Quit eating it all!"

"Feisty." The other whistled, handing the bag over in surrender and leaning comfortably against the backing, "So what's this flick about?"

"Polar bears?"

X.

"That had to be the saddest movie I've ever witnessed!" Axel brushed aside a stray tear and shook his head, "I cried through half of it!"

Roxas nodded in agreement, "When the little cub fell off the edge and was killed, I about lost it!"

"I know! And then the mother cried out for, like, days! The life of a bear must be so harsh." The redhead unlocked the car and shuffled inside, "How did those kids walk out of there with smiles?"

"Heartless bastards." Roxas swore under his breath, putting on the seat belt, "Where to now?"

They ended up back at Axel's hotel, the redhead apologizing ahead of time for his friend's predictable behavior.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

The redhead gave him a final distraught look before sliding his card in the lock and waiting for it to blink green. They pushed it open and let the blond in first.

"Home." Axel announced, following his friend inside. Silver hair was sticking up over the back of the couch, shifting to a more comfortable position.

"Where you been? Out stalking that blond again?" Riku chuckled, turning in his seat, "Oh! ...oh." He stared confused at the short boy across the room before standing, "Well hello."

"Hi." He waved back, a little shy.

There was a slight scuffling of feet and everyone turned to watch Zexion come down the stairs, blinking behind a pair of reading glasses and sporting an old t-shirt with flannel pajama bottoms.

"Hey Roxas." He gestured to the blond as he reached the bottom of the staircase and moved to the kitchen, "You staying the night?"

"Uh.." The blond looked curiously to Axel, who smiled, "Of course he is."

"Okay," Zexion pulled the car keys from the redhead's grip and tossed them to the lazy boy lounging on the couch.

"Ouch!"

"Run and grab something to eat."

"Why me!?" He complained, holding up the keys in bewilderment.

"Just do it." The other pinched the bridge of his nose.

Riku groaned and made a big show of standing from the couch, dragging his feet to and out the door.

"Ten bucks says he comes home with McDonalds." The slate-headed boy announced, leaving the kitchen to take the absent boy's spot.

About ten minutes later, there were foot steps down the hall and an echoing 'click' as the door was unlocked.

"I'm back!" Riku stuck in an arm as he pushed the door open the rest of the way, "And I brought Mickey D's!"

Axel and Roxas both looked to Zexion with smiles, but the boy just shrugged, "Figures."

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	8. Break Time?

**Yay another chapter! **

**Thank god school is almost out! I'm dying! I'm sure most of you agree with me lol.**

**Reviewers:** niukyu, BanpaiaYoru, Kyuuten-syx, Kitsune Curoryu, BlackRose32627, SaracasticProcrastinator-AMLF

**Thank you guys for reviewing! You're the best!**

**Review again if you'd like...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8  
Break Time?**

**August 3, 2008 (present)**

"What's this?" Riku leaned casually over his brunet companion, pointing at a small novel propped on the night stand. It sat, closed and dirty, waiting to be opened. The older kid flipped through the pages curiously.

"Just some summer reading material." Sora glanced up from his homework spread out in front of him. Riku dusted off the cover and scanned the back flap for info, whispering the title to himself, "_The Things They Carried_..."

It looked relatively new and was by an author Riku didn't know, "Have you read it yet?"

Sora bit his lip thoughtfully and finished writing his math problem before muttering, "Huh?"

"The book... how is it?"

"Oh." Sora finally gave the boy his attention, chewing on the end of his pencil, "I actually haven't started it yet. I have another few weeks." Satisfied with his answer, the brunet turn back down to his open notebook, scribbling in a small amount of work. Riku watched him momentarily before sitting back against the bed frame and opening the novel, "Can I borrow it?"

"Sure." The boy shrugged, shutting his math book and instead pulling his history text to himself. Riku rolled his eyes and leaned forward, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and kissing his neck, "Break time?"

Sora smiled and melted in to the touch, settling comfortably in the other's lap. They lay like that for a few minutes before the older one brushed his hand across Sora's cheek and grinned devilishly, while the brunet shivered and smiled, waiting expectantly for the first move to be made. Riku tickled the other's ear with his nose and bit gently on the lobe, loving the way Sora's muscles instantly tensed and released.

"Sora?" There was soft padding of feet outside the door, indicating someone's arrival. Both boys scrambled away from each other, Sora pretending to once again do his homework, and Riku sitting on the bed. "Sora are you in-" The door clicked open, revealing a short little woman, "Oh, uh, I didn't know..." She bit her lip awkwardly, fishing for her son's friend's name.

"Riku, Mama." Sora offered.

"Riku, right." The woman snapped her fingers, "Anyway, I didn't know Riku was here. Is he helping you study?"

"Yeah." The brunet lied, glancing warily at his friend. The silver headed boy nodded quickly and convincingly, putting Sora's mother's worries to rest, "Okay then, well, it's almost eight. Maybe the boy should be heading out soon. Don't forget you have to be up early, Sora. Dancing practice with Kairi at seven."

"Right Ma." The brunet nodded, waving kindly as she left the room. They waited impatiently until the footsteps disappeared, springing from their seats like madmen and nearly tackling each other to the floor in their desperation. Somewhere along the way, Riku's lip was cut open and neither boys paused to dress the wound, ignoring it and pushing each other on to the bed.

"I figure we have ten minutes before she returns." Sora announced, sounding breathless.

X.

Sometimes Demyx wondered what thoughts ran through Zexion's head. Often the blond would catch him staring off, rubbing the outside of his thigh a little obsessively. Did his thoughts ever center around Dem?

"Whatcha thinking about?" The blond managed to finally ask, leaning against the back of his McDonald's booth. Zexion glanced down at his hands before back at his friend, a genuine smile lighting his features, "Why? Hoping it's you?"

A blush encased Demyx's face, embarrassment forcing him to look away. Zexion had been doing that a lot lately... making him feel like a guilty little kid.

"Just curious."

Zexion's smile slowly faded to his usual, straight, tight lipped look, "I see." His eyes flipped to a couple in the booth across from us, watching them blankly. Demyx followed his gaze and grinned, "See something you like?"

Zexion returned his stare to the blond and smiled a second time, "I do."

_Damn his flirtation! _Demyx bit the inside of his lip nervously, swallowing. The slate-headed boy shifted in his seat and moved to stand, "We've been here long enough, let's go.."

* * *

**June 14, 2008**

Today was one of those unbearably HOT days that Zexion never could really appreciate. What was so great about sweating when you were doing absolutely nothing?

Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, the boy sighed and cracked his back, looking towards the close by and air conditioned McDonalds with renewed hope. It was pretty dead, seeing as almost everyone was wasting their money away at Dairy Queen, buying ice cream, and Zexion smiled when he opened the glass door.

"Hey you." A blond waved boredly from the counter, "Remember me?" Zexion raised an eyebrow; how couldn't he remember that gorgeous kid? "Demyx." He answered, leaning on to the counter, "How've you been?"

"Good." The younger nodded a little nervously, picking at the corner of the register, "How long you planning on staying in here?"

"I don't know yet, why?"

"Well," Demyx shrugged, looking down, "maybe I could take my break with you?" His blue eyes darted around tensely, anticipating the other boy's reply with a bit of anxiety. What if he says no?

"Okay."

"Wha- really?" The blond gasped in disbelief, "Okay! What do you want? I can just get you your food free!"

Zexion scrunched his nose before glancing up at the menu board in disgust, "Well, I actually just came in for the air conditioning." The blond chuckled and shrugged, holding up a single finger to gesture that he'd be right back, and sprinting to the crew office, "Leon!"

"What? Why are you shouting?" Leon growled from the swirly chair, rubbing his eyes. Must have been another late night with Cloud.... ew.

"Can I take my break now?"

The brunet narrowed his eyes accusingly and leaned back dangerously in the manager's chair, "Why so suddenly? I thought you wanted to wait?"

"Well..." Demyx swallowed, "Zexion showed up and-"

"Zexion." Leon stood abruptly from the chair, pushing past the blond, "The boy from the other night?"

"Yeah-"

"Okay take your break, but remember... I'll be watching." He leaned sternly on to the counter top, staring at the slate-headed boy with an antagonizing look. Zexion seemed a little confused but followed Demyx to a booth anyway.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

The blond shook his head, "Nah, I need to lay off the McDonalds anyway."

* * *

**August 3, 2008 (Present)**

"Is Leon home?" Zexion asked as they neared the neighborhood that held Demyx's house. His pace had been rather fast and strange the entire way, and Demyx wasn't sure what to make of it. The other almost seemed nervous, but not really. As if that made sense.

"No, he's with Cloud. Why?"

The boy shook his head, slate bangs getting caught on his ear and revealing his full face. Zexion's first reaction was to pull them back out, but the blond's quick hand prevented him from doing so. They both stood a little surprised.

"Sorry." Dem instantly apologized, noticing the way Zexion muscles went rigid and his eyes gave his fingers a dead look. Releasing his grip, he apologized a second time and stuttered, trying to defend himself, "I-it's just, I l-like your eyes. I think they're awesome."

The elder thought for a moment but turned back towards the house without pushing the bangs back in to their usual spot.

The house was dark and warm, meaning Leon probably hadn't been home for a while now. Demyx checked the thermostat, turning it down to sixty-five, and quickly turned on some lights. Zexion stood awkwardly behind him, as if he'd never been in the other's house before or something. "You okay?" The blond asked. Zexion shrugged nonchalantly and waited for the other to take the steps down to the basement.

With nothing better to do, they clicked on the T.V. and settled comfortably on the couch. Twice Zexion's hand brushed Dem's thigh, and with a slight blush, the boy would apologize and pull his hand to his chest. The blond shrugged every time.

"What do you want to watch?" Demyx asked, reaching for the remote beside his friend. Zexion cautiously watched his fingers tighten around the clicker, both boys nervous for some reason. Since when did the older boy have such trouble being in such close proximity with his best mate?

"Are you sure you're fine?" The younger questioned, sitting up a bit. Zexion grumbled something inaudible before glancing away, "Yeah."

"You seem... antsy." The words were hard to fathom, seeing as Zexion was never, and I mean never, jittery. Always tranquil, always nonchalant. "Seriously Zex, what's going on?" The blond shuffled to his knees, leaning closer to his friend to appear like he was ready to listen, "You can tell me."

The slate-haired boy suddenly gripped Demyx' s chin in his hand and with the instant knowledge that he was in perfect control right now, his nerves finally settled and that calm Zexion personality reappeared. The blond just sat frozen with confusion.

"Can I kiss you?"

Demyx stared in disbelief before nodding his head swiftly. Could he kiss him? Why would he even feel the need to ask? Heck _yes_ he could kiss him!

Zexion's lips were soft he noticed. They were also thin and timid, as if the very thought of having another mouth pressed so close scared the living shit out of him. And perhaps it did.

"Mmmh." The blond sighed, closing his eyes briefly with happiness and opening them again. He raised his hand to brush the side of the other's cheek, but Zexion jerked backwards, nearly hitting his head on the couch-side lamp.

"I-" Demyx began, "I'm sorry... did I do something wrong?"

He could see the elder swallow thickly, staring at his lips with a frightened face and muttering, "What am I doing?"

"It's alright, Zex. I wanted it." He tried to assure him. His friend shook his head instantly and sat further back, "I'm not ready... I'm never going to be ready... why do I try?"

"Why aren't you ready?" The other insisted, curious, "What aren't you ready for? Me?"

"This!" He hissed, standing, "I can't."

"Can't what!?" The blond stood too, scared that the older might attempt an escape, "There's nothing wrong with this."

"There is though. I'm wrong for this." He explained, eyes beginning to dart around again.

"Zexion, what's going on?"

Without replying, the slate-headed boy lept from the room, making it a few feet before Demyx snapped his fingers around his wrist and yanked the other in to his arms. At first he squirmed only a little, but soon Zexion began to struggle, cursing the other under his breath and pushing him away, "Stop." He breathed, managing to break away and explaining in a quick huff, "I really don't like to be touched unannounced."

"Sorry." Demyx apologized, holding his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean to be rough."

"It's fine." The other shook his head, backing from the room, "I should leave. Leon will probably be home soon anyway."

"Right." Demyx frowned, worried, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." But the elder didn't look so sure of it. He finally turned from the room and left with as much speed as he could muster.

Demyx stood where he was, thinking. Zexion had kissed him and ran away once before. But it had been a hurried kiss, and the boy had left with a lot less confrontation.

"Stupid." Demyx muttered, hitting his fist against his forehead. Everything had been fine until he tried to touch him. Why had he done that?

Actually, he knew why he had done that. No one had ever been so gentle with him before. Everything was always rushed in past relationships. Demyx wasn't used to the softness, but he sort of liked it.

There was also the matter of Zexion though. Why did he hate being touched? Had something happened to him? Dem realized he actually knew absolutely nothing about his best friend.

"I'm home." Leon announced from upstairs. Demyx sighed and made his way upstairs, trying to appear as if everything was okay, "Hey."

"Hey kid." Cloud waved from behind Leon's back, "What's up?"

"Not much." He shrugged turning to go back downstairs, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Is everything okay?" Leon asked, taking the role of the concerned guardian.

"Yes," The blond smiled, "of course everything is okay. Good night."

"Night." The brunet looked unconvinced, but let him go anyway.

Crawling in to bed with questions and thoughts about today's events, the blond actually managed to fall asleep peacefully. Who wouldn't feel content after being kissed by Zexion?

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	9. Corn Dog?

**I am pleased to say that this chapter has nothing to do with McDonalds lol That has to be a first....**

**Sorry the update took a while. After all, it's summer! Which means I am hardly ever home! lol**

**So... I totally promise that this story will eventually have a plot... lol I guess I never really meant for this to be some epic story or anything... just one of those things that keeping nagging at you, and therefore, you have to right a story on it. I can imagine that most of you have already correctly guessed what the actual plot will be anyway, seeing as it's quite obvious lol but stick around!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed... your my favorite :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and all that jazz....**

**Read and enjoy! Review if you would like!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9  
Corn dog?**_

**June 30th, 2008**

Roxas stood to his full height, the water now lapping around his waist. It was a bit chilly out, which made this whole experience almost seem worthless. A storm would be coming soon, he could feel it. Everything was too restless for it to be a normal night.

Taking a few more steps in to the lake, he embraced the feeling of the sand surrounding his toes at the muddy bottom, covering them completely. Roxas couldn't remember the last time he had gone swimming in the middle of the night. Not since he was a preteen most likely. He also couldn't remember ever doing it in a family's private lake either.

"Roxas? Is that you?" Sora whispered from behind him. The brunet was still a young high school student, and was scared to death at the thought of being caught. "Yeah it's me." Roxas answered and turned, "Where are the others?"

"I don't know." He admitted, glancing in the darkness. Axel and Riku were with them somewhere. Probably trying to sneak up on them. Zexion and Demyx hadn't come along.

"I wonder if-" There was a blood curling scream as the young boy was pulled under, scaring Roxas into jumping backwards. His feet tripped over something, pushing him down beneath the surface. There was a slight struggle as he yanked his foot out of the mud and scrambled to reach air.

Sora was still struggling a few feet away, his hands occasionally breaking the surface. Roxas had a quick thought that maybe it was Riku, but after a few more moments of Sora's scrambling, he dismissed that thought and rushed to pull the boy out.

"Roxas!" Sora cried out when his head barely came level. The blond yanked harder, hoping to free him, but was not succesful. There was splashing behind him and he hoped to god that it was one of the others.

"Help me!" He called out, diving under to feel along the boy's foot. It was trapped in some kind of net; which was probably an old volleyball net that had once been set up. He battled the obtrusive object with everything that he could, only stopping to come back up for air. A hand pushed him back out of the way, and Roxas was relieved to see Riku's head of shiny hair. The boy flipped open a switch blade and dove under water like Roxas had moments earlier. Sora was pulled back under again and the blond wasn't sure what was happening anymore.

"Sora? Riku?" He asked quietly, already knowing they couldn't hear him.

"Who's there!" A voice shouted out through the night, a flashlight beaming in their hand. Roxas froze in place, but a hand slapped over his mouth and he was dragged through the water and under the fishing docks.

"Is someone out here?" They asked again. The light flashed across the lake's surface, but landed on nobody. Where were Riku and Sora?

"Shh." The owner of the hand over his mouth whispered. Roxas knew right then that it belonged to Axel.

A couple minutes later, the light disappeared and Axel released his hand. Roxas stayed put though, still a bit nervous. The water was nearly to his neck now and he had to lean against Axel to stay up.

"Where are they?" He finally asked, pressing the back of his head to Axel's chest. The redhead wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face in to the blond hair a bit, "Dunno. I'm sure they are fine."

"That scared the hell out of me." The blond whispered, placing a hand to his beating heart. Axel snickered in his ear, tickling him the slightest bit, and started to nibble at the skin on his neck, "Well let me help take your mind off it."

"You're such a horn dog Axel." Riku's voice announced from the dock above them.

"Did he just call me a corn dog?" The redhead asked, confused. Roxas rolled his eyes, "Is Sora with you, Riku?" He scrambled out from the water and to the ladder.

There was a bit of laughter, "Oh he's fine... just a little shooken up." The blond spotted both boys standing on the wooden planks, Sora's eyes wide. The brunet shook his head and water dripped down his back, "I could have died..."

"Good thing I was there, huh?" Riku smiled and patted his back, "Come on, we should get out of here." He playfully threw the young high schooler over his shoulder, ignoring the boy's squeals.

"You guys are really loud." Axel grunted, pulling himself on to the the dock, "Would you like to get us almost caught... again?"

"Oh settle down." The other boy rolled his eyes, "We will be fine." He reached up a couple fingers and dug them in to Sora's side, making him snort with laughter. Roxas waited for his friend to get on his feet and both of them followed behind. After several steps, Axel reached between them and interlocked his fingers with the blond's.

* * *

**July 3rd, 2008.**

"At least it's not humid tonight." Axel commented, checking his hair one last time in the mirror. It was jetting out in its recently regained glory, sending a smile to the redhead's face.

"Oh, who you trying to impress anyway?" Roxas smirked from the doorway. Axel glanced quickly over the blond's shoulder before hurriedly snatching a kiss, "Just you." They stared at each other for a moment before Namine entered the hallway, "Let's go boys! We're going to be late!"

"Late?" Roxas chuckled, "Late for what? It's eight thirty and the fireworks don't start until ten!" Namine giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, taking his hand, "Well we were meeting my sisters and the boys at eight forty-five."

"Yes and the park is like a block away." Roxas reminded her, gesturing to Axel, "But let's get going, I guess." The redhead sent a short glare to the girl's back before rolling his eyes and glancing to Roxas. The blond gave him a stern look and ushered both of them out the door.

The traffic outside their house was horrific, every family within thirty miles trying to find a place to park. They nearly got hit twice and Roxas actually lost Axel at one point in the crowd at the front gate.

"So what are Iowan fire works like anyhow?" The redhead asked as they stood in line. Namine spotted a couple friends and waved eagerly while Roxas shrugged, "I dunno... normal?"

"Hey guys!" Riku appeared out of the thickening crowd, Zexion and Demyx behind him, "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well here we are... where's Sora?" Axel asked, noticing Riku's empty side. The silver headed kid grimaced, "Kairi."

"Ah." Axel nodded with understanding, "That sucks."

"Come on, were next!" Namine hooked her arm around Roxas', pulling him to the gate. They paid the small entrance fee and stepped in to the already thickened with smoke park. People staggered left and right, cheering randomly in their drunken states.

"This is madness." Axel commented. Everyone laughed a bit before Namine veered off with the girls, leaving Roxas free. "Come on!" The redhead shouted, snatching his wrist and dragging him in to the crowd before she could return. The other three boys followed as closely as possible, attempting to not get sloshed in the face with beer and pop.

"Demy!" Cloud appeared suddenly, throwing his arms around the blond's neck. He nearly knocked him over with all his weight and hiccuped a few times after Demyx righted him back on his feet.

"Where's Leon?" The younger blond asked curiously, reaching out an arm to steady his brother's drunk boyfriend. Cloud hiccuped again and glanced around, "I... don't know..." His eyes landed on the beer tent, where Leon was leaning casually against the bar and a sneaky Seifer was chatting excitedly.

"Excuse me." Cloud growled, shoving away and stamping his way across the grass. The boys watched for a few moments before deciding to find seats instead. They'd hear about the fight later anyway.

"There!" Riku pointed to an open section of bleachers. The fireworks were held over the town's local baseball field every year, and despite having tons of room to sit, it was rather difficult finding a spot each time. They hustled there way over, just barely managing to beat a frazzled looking woman and her three bratty kids. She sent them a heated glare before gathering her kids together and moving on.

"How much longer?" Axel asked eagerly, gasping when the lights suddenly shut off and the entire park erupted in cheers. Roxas laughed and squeezed his hand, "Not long."

There was a quiet moment where everyone settled down and then the speakers clicked on and an obnoxiously loud country song blared to life. There was more cheering from the crowd and people jumped to their feet, clapping. The whole place was going crazy until the first firework burst in to the air and the entire place quieted with awe.

"People are insane here." Riku glanced around him, surprised. The country song ended and another took its place; everyone was swinging back and forth, singing the words aloud.

"Yeah, it gets like this every year." Roxas smiled. There was a burst of flames, forcing a sheet of sweat to cover everyones faces, and Axel's mouth dropped, "Is that safe?" Roxas shrugged, moving his head to the music a little bit, "Dunno, but they do it every year."

"It's amazing."

--

"Where were you?" Namine entered the bedroom again, dressed to sleep, "I couldn't find you all night."

Roxas shrugged, stretching a bit across the sheets, "What do you mean? I was just in the park all night."

"With Axel?" She asked, coming to lay on the bed, "How did you meet that guy anyway?" He scooted over to make room for her beside him, thinking, "I've told you a million times, Namine."

"I know, but-" She cut herself off, moving to crawl under the covers, "Nevermind. It doesn't matter anyway. There's nothing wrong with making friends." She gave a rather forced smile and cuddled up to Roxas' side. The blond reached over to click off the lamp and let out a large sigh when the room was enveloped in darkness.

Axel. Axel. Axel.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	10. A Cup of Hot Water

**Wow, another update! I'm on a roll! lol well not really...**

**Not much to say I guess... There's not really much to this chapter... it's pretty short lol**

**Enjoy! lol**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
A Cup of Hot Water**

**July 11th, 2008**

Demyx nearly dropped the mixing spoon with his laughter. Zexion grinned from his seat on top of the counter and watched with amusement as the blond bent down to pick it up with embarrassment, biting his lip and unsuccessfully attempting to seize his laughing fit, "Where did you hear THAT?"

The other boy shrugged and grimaced as Demyx mixed another handful of chocolate chips in to the bowl, "Don't you think you already have enough in there?" The blond paused, rolling his eyes, and shook his head, "You can never have enough, Z."

"I think you can... and I think you do." Zexion reached over to snatch the bag and hide it behind his back, "No more."

"Whatever." He smiled again, setting the spoon down and beginning to ball the dough in to small sections, "These are going to be the best cookies ever." There was a slight snort from his older friend, "Right."

Ignoring his disbelieving partner, the blond set the full tray of dough balls in to the oven, shutting the door and stretching, "Well, the first batch is in. Want to go start that movie now?"

"Sure."

They made themselves comfy in the basement, popping in a rented movie and spreading out across the couch. The two boys fought over control of the volume, in which Demyx won, and then forwarded through the previews until a loud 'beep' was heard from the kitchen above.

"You have to taste these!" Demyx called out, shuffling down the steps with a steaming plate of freashly baked cookies, "They are amazing!"

Zexion eyed the extra chocolaty baked goods with disinterest, "I'll try a bite I guess."

The blond laughed and picked up one from the top, holding it out to his friend with excitement. Zexion took a careful bite, nodding his head with approval once he swallowed it. Demyx took a bite from the other side next, grinning with satisfaction. Zexion noticed how the cookie still seemed to be held between both of their hands, and after glancing up to his younger friend, he examined the little tiny crumbs that seemed to linger on the blond's tempting lips.

"Good, huh?" He asked, frowning when he realized Zexion was spacing off, "Z?"

Zexion leaned the tiniest bit forward, brushing his nose against Dem's. The blond seemed to inhale quickly, relaxing immediately after. There was nothing stopping him, and with that thought, Zexion brought his lips to his friend's in a mess of cookie crumbs. His tongue tasted mostly like chocolate, but he figured that was okay since his own was most likely the same way. It was a rather stiff kiss, neither of them making any move to lift their hands, and Zexion pulled away after a few seconds, cursing himself for kissing Demyx in the first place, and then for knowing he was about to run away.

The younger boy seemed stunned as Zexion pulled himself off the couch and ran up the steps and out the door.

Ummmm?

* * *

J**uly 28th, 2008.**

"Kairi's on her way." Sora whispered.

Riku frowned and glanced at the door, biting the inside of his cheek, "How long until she gets here you think?"

"Ten, maybe fifteen, minutes." The brunet replied, "She's walking she said."

"That's really not a lot of time." Riku pouted, sitting down on the bed. Sora nodded, "It's not... but it's the best I could do." He placed his hands on either side of Riku's thighs, leaning his weight forward to lick the outer shell of his ear, "So stop whining and let's get to it."

For the first time since they met, Riku's entire face flushed red at the young boy's forwardness.

* * *

**July 31st, 2008**

"How you spend your days when I'm not around will always be a mystery to me."

And thank _god_for that, Roxas noted. He watched his girlfriend find spots for all the freshly bought groceries inside the cupboards and refrigerator with boredom. Things always seemed less exciting when Axel wasn't around.

His cell phone started vibrating, and without checking it, he flipped it open with one swift move, "Hello?"

_"Yo Roxy... I miss you already."_

"Uh... hey." He replied lamely, glancing at Namine in the corner of his eye. She paused to watch him for a moment before continuing on.

_"Do you miss meee?"_ The redhead cooed.

"Of course."

_"Do you miss my tongue when it's-"_

"No! We, uh, don't have any kitty litter to lend you, sorry." He choked out. Namine stood to her full height, gazing curiously.

_"Ha ha... what about my hand-"_

"No, no toilet paper either!" The blond nearly dropped the phone, shaking his head wildly, "I can't help you today okay? Call another time!" He slapped the tiny flip phone shut, his face completely flushed, and ignored Axel's screaming laughter on the other side as he did so.

"Who was that?" His girlfriend asked, turning to face him.

"Oh, uh... the neighbor."

"Leon?" She seemed to be in disbelief.

"No... or... well, yes. I mean, no, it wasn't Leon. It was Demyx." Roxas stuttered, looking around wildly, "I'm going to take a shower!" He jumped down from his seat and nearly ran from the room, texting the simple word 'shower' to his stupid friend.

By the time he gathered another pair of clothes and made it to the bathroom, the familiar redhead was just climbing in through the window. "Asshole." The blond cursed, shutting the door behind him. He switched on the overhead fan and expertly twisted the knobs to turn on the shower, "You're going to get us caught!"

Axel smiled and shut the window behind him, closing the blinds as well, "Am I? It's not my fault your so easily flustered you know."

Roxas shook his head and playfully punched the other boy's arm, "Shut up."

Axel took the hit easily and replied by pulling the shorter one in to his arms and running his hands down his sides, "Missed you."

"I just saw you ten minutes ago." Roxas reminded him with a heavy breath, closing his eyes partly as the redhead nibbled on his neck.

"Roxas!" There was a hard knock on the door, "Are you okay?"

"Namine." The blond whispered. Axel groaned in frustration and stopped what he was doing for a moment before ignoring the intrusion and returning to his previous actions.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Roxas called out over the shower, "Just didn't feel that well. I think a hot shower will help!"

"Okay." She sounded unconvinced but didn't say another word. The boys continued on and moved their little meeting under the hot spray, not stopping until the water turned ice cold.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	11. Would You Like Some Tackling With That?

**The chapters just keep coming lol.**

**Read and enjoy and review if you so please :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
Would You Like Some Tackling With That?**

**August 10th, 2008 (Present)**

Demyx sighed and leaned back against the booth, blowing a strand of blond hair out of his face and glancing out the window. The sun was just starting to set and he was actually upset that he had to work during the day, rather than night. Since Zexion had walked out he had yet to see the older boy once, despite his promise to see him the next day, which meant the blond spent a lot of useless and boring time alone.

"Dem, go home. You're here way too much." Selphie told him, leaning over his table to wipe it down, "And why you so moody all the time now? Did something happen?"

"No." He lied, leaning on to the palm of his hand. The brunette shook her head, patting his back and moving on to clean something else. The blond watched her walk away with a long breath. What did he do before Zexion came along?

Noticing the the darkening clouds in the distance, he decided to get up and finally make the walk home before it could rain on him. Several classmates honked as they drove past, brightening his mood just the slightest bit, and the blond made it inside just as it started to sprinkle.

"Dem?" Cloud asked from the kitchen, glancing around the corner, "Oh, it IS you!" He smiled and shuffled in to view, "Where you been?"

"McDonalds."

"Did you work?"

"Earlier."

"Oh," The blond tilted his head, "Hey, where's Zexion been? I haven't seen him in a few days."

"Dunno." The younger shrugged, casting his eyes downward.

Cloud glanced around awkwardly, "Right... well, I'll be in the living room."

"Sure."

* * *

**August 11th, 2008 (Present)**

"Where are we?" Axel rubbed his arms and glanced around him.

"Corn maze." His shorter companion smiled, "Can't stay in Iowa and not experience some good ol' Iowa fun!"

"If you say so." The redhead grimaced, taking a sample sniff of the air around him, "What do we do?"

"Know what a maze is?"

"Well, yeah." The other rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Well, there you go!" The blond smiled, rushing off in to the corn field and dodging little kids on his way.

"What-" The taller stood, confused, before yelping and running after him, "Wait for me!" He charged through the the narrow paths, coughing and sputtering as stalks hit him in the face when he got too close.

"Roxas!" He shouted, nearly tripping over a pile of upturned dirt, and just barely managing to catch himself, "Get back here!" He skidded around corner after corner, unsure if he was spotting Roxas's blond hair ahead or the silk at the top of each stalk.

"Gotta find me, Ax." His companion laughed. The redhead wheeled around, following the voice. Spotting a light blue hoodie through the forest of corn, Axel skipped taking the path and pushed right through the plant, smashing it to the side, "Got you!"

Roxas jumped with a shriek and tackled him. They tumbled in to the dirt, successfully ruining the blue sweatshirt in the process, "Were you scared?"

Axel smirked, pressing a kiss to the blond's jaw, "Hell no. Like a creepy... dark... confusing... smelly corn field could ever scare me." His cheeky grin was a little less confident this time, the redhead checking his surroundings another time. Roxas chuckled and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Chicken."

Deciding not to dignify that with a vocal response, the taller kissed his boyfriend... er... lover? a second time, deepening it immediately and rolling on top of him. Roxas twisted his back a bit, trying to get comfortable with the other's weight on top of him.

"Wait." The blond pulled away, attempting to sit up, "We need to talk. I almost forgot."

"That doesn't sound good." Axel grimaced, sitting back to give him space, "What's up?"

"Well..." He sighed, "It's almost mid-August already. School is starting soon for you."

"Your point?"

"You're leaving soon. Too soon." He shook his head, "You're going back to California." He looked to his friend, stroking the top of his hand with a finger, "You're leaving me."

"I know." The redhead grumbled, rocking back, "I've already thought about that."

"You have? And?"

"And what?'

"What did you come up with?"

Axel lowered two confused eyebrows, leaning forward, "What do you mean?"

"What's the plan?"

He shrugged, "There is no plan. Like you said, I'm going back to California. There's nothing we can do. I go home, you go back to Namine, everyone goes back to their lives."

Roxas listened, speechless, before licking his lips, "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Letting out a quick exhale in disbelief, the shorter stood, brushing off his pants and beginning the trek back to the parking lot, flipping open his phone and dialing a quick number. After several rings a voice picked up, "Leon?"

"No."

"Cloud."

"Yup."

"Can someone come get me? I'm down at the Maze and don't have my car."

"Sure."

Roxas sighed and flipped his phone shut, not bothering to glance over his shoulder when loud, quick footsteps caught up to him.

"Roxy wait!" Axel tried, grabbing his elbow, "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" The blond growled, whipping around, "Is that seriously your plan? Go home and pretend I never happened?"

"I..." The other boy bit his lip, looking anywhere but at his friend.

"Fuck it, Ax." Roxas scoffed and continued on, not stopping to the other's pleas.

"Hey!" Demyx waved him down from Leon's truck, a frown marring his features, "Over here." Roxas hopped inside, shutting the door and crossing his arms while Axel stood at the maze entrance, watching him. Shaking his head, the older blond leaned back against the seat, "Let's go."

"Cloud had to work and Leon opened, so I was sent to come get you. What happened?" The student asked, shifting the truck in to reverse and squealing out of the gravel like the crazy teenage driver he was.

"Just found out this summer was a joke."

* * *

**August 11th, 2008 (Present)**

Leon grumbled under his breath and rubbed his eyes with exhaustion. As much as he probably needed to be home, the brunet was more than glad to be at work, away from the stress and tension. Though he tried to hide it, it was becoming quite clear that Demyx was hovering between 'just bummed' and actually depressed. And as his legal guardian and half-brother, Leon was becoming quite distraught with the blond's sudden change. It was even starting to affect Cloud as well, who now spent most of his time at home lazing on the couch and eating ice cream with the younger boy.

"Yo boss!" Selphie giggled, entering the crew room with her twin sister a step behind.

"Selphie. Quit talking so loud." Olette mumbled, throwing her hair up in a sloppy pony tail. Leon silently thanked the quieter twin, rubbing his eyes again.

"Oh, come on! Everyone needs to cheer up! Why is it that everyone feels the need to be depressed all the sudden? I worked with Demmy yesterday and it was like talking to the frickin' living dead!"

Olette dropped her purse on the hook, buttoning up her crew shirt, "Summer is coming to an end, Selph. That's pretty crappy."

"True." She frowned, sticking out her lower lip.

Leon stood from his rolling chair, sick of the two girl's bantering, and walked up to the front counter, where Siefer was messing boredly with a pen. "Don't work too hard." The store manager rolled his eyes, moving in to the lobby and glancing out the wide windows. Spotting a familiar figure in the corner of his eye, Leon stood straight with a snap, pressing a hand to the window and leaning forward to get a better look. Was that...

Tearing out of the building in a hurry, he chucked his keys back at the angry boy working the counter and shouted a quick, "You're in charge!" before sprinting out the doors and across the parking lot. The figure still had yet to notice him and Leon managed to leap across the grass, tackling them to the ground.

"What the hell Leon?" Zexion shouted, falling flat on his face.

The brunet growled and wrestled with the boy, "Where the fuck have you been? And what the hell did you do to Demyx?"

The slate-headed boy didn't reply, too busy struggling to free himself.

"What the hell happened!" Leon grabbed the boy's collar, shaking him a bit.

"Get off!" The younger elbowed him in the gut, which resulted in the elder falling to the side. "Keep your hands away!" Zexion said through slitted teeth, getting to his feet and sending him a murderous glare.

"What did you do to Dem?" The other repeated, rolling on to his knees.

"Nothing." He shook his head, turning to leave.

Leon reached up with a quick hand and snatched him by the wrist, "Don't walk away! I want answers!"

"I'm giving you three seconds to remove your hand." Was his reply, "I don't. Like. Being. Touched."

Finally regaining his footing, the brunet reluctantly let go, in which Zexion immediately backed away, and hissed, "Something happened!"

"Nothing happened."

"Your lying!"

"I'm not."

"Just tell me." Leon growled, "Did you break up with him or something?"

Zexion sent him a puzzled look, "We were never dating."

"You-" He scrunched his eyebrows a bit, "You weren't?"

"No... we weren't" The shorter repeated, looking aggravated.

"But... why not? Was it because of me? You two like each other! I know you do!"

"No. It had nothing to do with you. It was me." Zexion told him.

"Did you reject him? Is that why he's upset? Who the hell are you to reject Demyx! He's just about god damned perfect-"

"No. I didn't reject him."

Standing there utterly confused, Leon sucked on the inside of his lip, thinking, "Then what's the problem? Isn't that how it works with young kids? You like each other, you date, you do dirty things in the basement when I'm not home?"

Zexion rolled his eyes, "It's a bit more complicated than that, sorry to inform you. Can't just be fuck buddies for your whole life. Not everything is about being physical." He gave him a knowing look, which sent thoughts of Cloud through Leon's head.

"I'll ignore that comment." The stormy brunet narrowed his eyes a bit. Zexion shrugged, uncaring, and started to turn to leave again, "It's not easy for some people to start relationships you know. They have memories from the past to think about and problems ahead in the future. Excuse me for trying to be smart about it all."

While the elder sat and took in those words, Zexion stepped away, finishing his short walk around town.

"Leon?" A voice called from the parking lot. The store manager glanced over his shoulder, saw Cloud, and also turned to leave.

"What the hell happened?" The blond asked, "I went to the bathroom and came out to Seifer, gloating about how you left him in charge and not me, and then checked outside and saw you tackle some kid to the ground. Are you okay? Better yet, is the BOY okay?"

Leon actually struggled to hold in a tight grin, and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine... and Zexion is fine too... are we dating?"

"What?" The assistant manager seemed stunned after the mention of Zexion's name, but did a double take to the last part "Uh, I don't know... I guess."

"Well, I mean you practically live at my house anyway, right? Why don't you just sell your apartment and move in?"

"Move in?" The blond stumbled over this for a second, "You told me in the beginning that you were single but not available... I've been going off that for a couple years now."

The other shrugged and looked down at his shoes, kicking a pebble, "How about... taken and still not available?"

"You're serious about this?"

"Dead."

"Y-yeah..." He nodded eagerly, "I'll move in."

"Good." Leon released a genuine smile and planted a kiss on the blond's bottom lip, "We're packing your stuff tonight."

"Alright." The shorter seemed breathless, following his boss in to the air conditioned building with a lopsided grin. Seifer glared angrily from his spot on the counter, clenching his fists tightly.

After Leon was safely past the bin and back in the crew room, Cloud raised his eyebrows in a cocky grin and flipped the other blond off with a chuckle, "Asshole." Seifer shook his head and looked away, muttering threats under his breath.

* * *

**August 11th, 2008 (Present)**

"Namine?" Roxas called once he stepped inside the front door. There was a shuffling down the hall and his girlfriend appeared in the entry way, "Hey Hun, what's up?"

Taking a second to stare her in the eyes, he took a step forward and kissed her on the lips for the first time all summer, "Nothing's up. Just glad to see you." She smiled with actual happiness and hugged him tightly around the neck. Roxas smiled back, loosely returning her embrace, and realized that no, this definitely wasn't what he wanted.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	12. Can I Have Some Ranch on my Dilemma?

**An update! Amazing, I know. Sorry for its shortness :(****

* * *

**

**Chapter 12  
Can I Have Some Ranch on my Dilemma?**

* * *

**August 12, 2008 (present)**

"Axel... you are an idiot." Riku scoffed, smacking his friend in the back of the head. Axel cursed and moved away, rubbing the sore spot with a frown, "What the fuck? It had to happen, Riku! In case that pretty head of yours forgot... we're leaving in a week! We're returning to California!"

The other ran a hand through his silver hair thoughtfully, "Of course I haven't forgotten. But I plan to handle my situation much better than you did. Jesus... poor Roxas!"

Axel's frown grew bigger as he stood from the couch and headed for the back bedroom. Watching him a little sadly, Riku glanced to Zexion, "What about you? How are you planning to tell Demyx?"

Zexion met his eyes for nearly half a second then stood to leave the room as well. He hadn't been very talkative the past week.

"Awesome." Riku muttered to himself with a big sigh. He shut off the T.V. that Axel had left on and moved to the hotel door, exiting the suite swiftly. It was nearing sunset already, and Riku couldn't remember what he had done to waste the day away so easily.

"Riku!" Sora nearly screamed when the older boy entered his view. The brunet had been sitting on his porch step, staring off.

"Sora." Riku smiled, sitting next to him, "Sorry I didn't call first."

"No, I was just about to text you anyway!" He laughed, shifting over to make room. They got as close as daringly possible, their legs and arms making gentle contact.

"I heard about Roxas and Axel." The younger boy shook his head, "Bummer, man."

"Yeah... Axel's an idiot." Riku rolled his eyes. They sat there in silence.

"You're leaving me, aren't you?" Sora asked, sitting back on his hands. Riku was momentarily stunned with the sudden question, but quickly regained himself, "I have to. I live in California." He sighed again, "There's no way it would work."

"Yeah..." The brunet nodded, a look of thought crossing his features, "Thanks for brightening my summer though, yeah?"

"You too."

Was it really going to be that simple? Riku was shocked. He expected there to at least be a bit of crying or something.

"I mean... even if you could stay... I'm engaged." Sora shrugged, "I can't sneak around with another boy."

"Exactly."

* * *

**August 19th, 2008 (present)**

"I think that's the last of it." Riku huffed, dropping one of his heavy bags on top of his suitcase. Sora smiled and poked it, shaking his head, "You pack like a girl."

"Whatever." The older boy rolled his eyes, "Now, let's get this down to the rental." Together, they heaved the massive duffel bag on to the ground and drug it through the hotel. The rental car was waiting out front, and Riku realized he was the first to pack his stuff away. "Where's the other two?" He groaned. They couldn't miss their flight.

"Probably still getting their crap together," Sora shrugged.

"Well, they are slow." He sighed, popping the trunk. The bag fit nicely in the back corner, leaving plenty of space for his other stuff beside it.

"Riku!" Axel's head popped out the door, "Have you seen my tooth brush?"

"No." Riku stood to his full height, "But who cares... we can just buy you another."

"True." He agreed, disappearing back inside.

The other two boys reentered the hotel, moving to grab Riku's suitcase and his other duffel bag. They too fit inside the trunk nicely.

"Are you finished yet?" Riku growled, checking in on Axel. The redhead was right in the middle of zipping up his last tote, and he smiled, "Good to go."

"Where's Zexion?" Sora asked.

Riku and Axel glanced to each other, confused, "You mean he's not here?"

Sora shrugged, "I haven't seen him all day."

They quickly scrambled to check the suite, calling for Zexion. The boy never appeared.

"All his junk is gone." Axel noted, pointing to the empty corner.

"Weird." Riku sat on the bed, "Where could he be?"

--

Zexion sighed and placed his forehead against the warm window. Roxas sat silently in the driver's seat beside him, shifting every once in a while to get comfortable, "You're really going through with this?"

"Yes." Zexion nodded, more to reassure himself than the blond, "I am."

Roxas released a quick breath and smiled, "Demyx will be ecstatic."

"I hope so."

"He will."

They sat there another moment before Roxas shifted the car in to reverse and began backing out of the parking slot. Zexion saw the twins rush to the Mcdonalds window and wave desperately, blowing him kisses. There way of saying good luck.

"He's home, right?"

Roxas nodded, "Should be. Leon and Cloud are both working, and Sora is back at the hotel. I'm not sure who else he would be with."

"Okay." The slate-headed boy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm his heart beat. Everything would turn out fine, he told himself.

"Here we are." The blond announced, giving an encouraging smile, "You can do it."

Zexion nodded, getting ready to open the door, but stopping himself at the last minute, "Roxas... Im sorry Ax is such an idiot."

The other boy shrugged, "It's not your fault... besides, he wouldn't be Axel if he wasn't doing something completely stupid."

"True."

"Now get going! Demyx is going to be wondering why I'm sitting in front of his yard and not mine."

Zexion jumped out of the car, standing upright and facing the house. He could do this.

Taking the first few steps, he glanced to Roxas, who gave him a thumbs up, and then continued on up to the front door. His hand shook a bit as he reached to ring the bell, but in the end he didn't hesitate.

The door opened a moment later, and Demyx's face appeared, "Yeah- oh... Zexion."

"I'm sorry." The elder apologized, looking him straight in the face, "What I did was stupid and immature, and totally middle school. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."

The blond seemed confused at first but quickly nodded his head, "No, no it's fine! Don't apologize, Zexion. You're shy, I see that. I'm not mad."

Feeling like a tremendous weight had been lifted off his shoulders, the older let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and smiled, "Good." If he had known it was going to be this simple, he would have been over hours ago.

"Aren't you leaving today though?" Demyx asked, scuffing his feet against the door step.

"Actually..." Zexion bit his lip, "I was wondering if I could stay behind... with you?"

There was a moment's pause, then the blond's face dropped, "Wh-what? You want to stay? In Iowa?"

"With you, yes."

"You're just going to leave everything behind in California?"

The other shrugged, "Not really much that I'm abandoning... besides Riku and Axel maybe."

"Oh my god..." The younger seemed amazed, "Of course you can stay!"

Pulling each other in to a tight hug, Zexion wondered just how worried the other two boys probably were.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	13. I'm Not Lovin' It

**Has any one ever read the series Vampire Academy? cuz its fab-u-frickin-lous.... lol sorry thats where my devotion has been for the last while... well that and applying to scholarships... but yeah, anyway, read them! I love em!**

**Sorry this story is taking so long.. and sorry all I do about that is apologize :(**

* * *

**Chapter 13  
I'm Not Lovin' it**

Axel sighed, sitting in one of the airport's many waiting chairs, and rubbed his forehead tiredly. Riku was still standing by the entrance, embracing Sora tightly, and the redhead couldn't watch their good-byes. It was maddening.

"Shit, Roxas." He grumbled under his breath. The blond had to still hate him by now. There's no way he would ever forgive him for something like that. And who would forgive that? Axel could be pretty dumb sometimes.

"Ready?" Riku asked softly, standing above him. His eyes were just beginning to turn pink, and Axel wondered if the boy was going to end up crying.

"What about Zexion?"

The silver-headed kid shook his head, smiling, "Staying behind... with Dem."

"You're serious?"

"Yup." He picked up his bags, moving to find a place in line. The redhead followed behind, a little numbly, "What about all his stuff back home?"

Riku shrugged, biting his lip. Yup, tears were beginning to show. "I dunno."

"How's Sora taking this whole thing?" Axel wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say, but his curiosity was too strong.

"Seems okay, but I know it's killing him. He doesn't want to be left behind with Kairi, you know?" The first tear slid down his cheek.

"Yeah, I don't blame him." The redhead shuffled a couple feet closer to the counter. Why was this line taking so long?

"God, I am going to miss him." Riku groaned, reaching a hand to wipe his eyes, "I wish he could just come with us."

"Yeah, man, I'm sorry." Axel wasn't sure what to do. The other boy was beginning to sob and cause a scene, and he wasn't very good at comforting others, "Don't worry about it, Riku. Everything will turn out okay."

"No, Axel! It won't!" The usually calm, and conscious of other people's stares, boy began to shout, shaking his finger with anger, "You are so frickin' stupid! Sora is gone... I can't see him ever again. He's engaged to be married by his parents! I thought I could do this. I thought I could leave for home with out a worry, but I miss him. I miss him okay? I haven't gotten a mile away yet, and I already miss him."

"Yeah, but-"

"Just shut up." Riku crossed his arms, "Roxas would have done anything for you. If you actually wanted to be with him, all you had to do was ask. He would have left her for you. I can't believe you just ruined it all with out a care."

"I care-"

"Just shut up." He rolled his eyes, turning away.

Axel sighed. This was going to be a long flight home.

* * *

"I felt so lost with out you." Demyx admitted, slowly extending his palm and gently touching Zexion's jaw bone, "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Well, I am here." The other smiled, shifting to get more comfortable on the couch, "I'm not going to leave you."

The blond nodded, happy but confused, "Why did you run away? Just from shyness?"

"Sure." Zexion shrugged, "You could say I am shy."

"Were you always that way, or did something happen?"

"Just a lot of heart breaks." He sighed, rubbing his temple, "Crappy parents... you know, the whole ordeal."

"Sounds suckish."

The elder let out a quick snort, chuckling humorlessly, "It was."

The blond frowned, scooting closer to his friend. Zexion didn't seem bothered by this, so Demyx leaned on to him, resting his head on his shoulder. They lay like that for an hour or so, fading in and out of sleep.

"Will you tell me about them some time?" Demyx asked sleepily, nuzzling his nose in to Zexion's shoulder. The other smiled, rubbing the younger's hair playfully, "Sure."

* * *

"He's not coming." Riku rolled his eyes, "You fucked everything up, remember?"

Axel bit his lip nervously, ignoring his 'friend' with a bit of unease. For some reason, he had half expected Roxas to show up before they crossed through security. He thought maybe the blond would run up and hug him, beg him to stay, and confess his love.

"Your items, Sir." The security guard reminded him, pointing to a bin.

The redhead sighed with finality, dropping his stuff in to the plastic basket and passing through the gate. It beeped at first, but after showing them his chain necklace, they let him go.

For some reason he felt like once he grabbed his items out of the bin, Roxas would be gone forever.

"Come on," Riku nudged him, "Roxas isn't coming."

"I know." He tried to sound less pathetic, but Riku saw right though him, "You'll forget about him when we get home. Everything will get better."

Axel wasn't sure if he was mocking him for his earlier comment or actually trying to comfort him, but either way, it didn't help. They were flying to a state hundreds of miles away, and leaving the two loves of their lives behind. How stupid were they?

"What are we doing Riku?" He whispered.

"Axel." The silver-headed boy shook his head, "Were going home. Roxas is staying in Iowa."

Axel already knew this, but it was beginning to hurt. He could at least have left on better terms with the blond. Instead, he made him hate him.

"I'm so stupid."

"Yes, yes you are." His friend agreed, pulling him along, "and you'll remember it forever, but right now, we have a plane to catch."

* * *

The drive from the airport to Riku's place was quiet and depressing. They passed several restaurants on the way, but only stopped when they came to the local McDonald's. Both knew it wouldn't be the same as the one back in Iowa, but it was the next best thing.

"Can I help you?" A lady asked them boredly. She didn't have Selphie's smiling face, or Olette's annoyed eye roll. It just didn't feel right.

"Can I have two McDoubles plain, and a small soda."

She took his order quickly, snatching the change out of his hand. His bag of food appeared not long after, and after careful scrutinizing, Riku realized they actually got his order right... and it just wasn't the same.

"I can't even buy anything. It feels like I'm betraying them or something." Axel spoke, staring at the menu board.

"I know what you mean." Riku agreed, eating his sandwiches, "Nothing feels rights. It doesn't even taste the same."

"Wierd."

They hopped back in the car, finishing the ride in silence.

"Wanna stay over?" Riku asked, already knowing the answer. Axel wouldn't want to go back to his and Zexion's apartment, only to realize he was alone.

"Yeah."

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	14. Calming Soda

**Oh man, I've been abandoning my stories in favor of The Gemma Doyle Trilogy lol I've decided to reread them, even though I already know how much I hate the way they end :( And I've been listening to "Just Breathe" by Pearl Jam, like, religiously... so yeah.... lol sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**I hope you enjoy this short chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

**Calming Soda**

A bead of sweat formed on Roxas' temple. It was actually a little chilly today, but his nervousness was causing his skin to get clammy. The blond wiped quickly at the drop before sighing and closing his eyes. It was 4:00. That meant Namine would be home in roughly ten minutes, and today was the day Roxas planned to do it. She would be shocked, he was sure about that, but he really hoped she didn't get pissed.

Roxas knew she would connect the ordeal to Axel without him telling her, but it still made his throat dry. How could he come out and tell his long-term girlfriend that he'd cheated... with a guy?

The clock turned to 4:06 and the blond bit his bottom lip, shuffling in his spot at the counter. He loved Namine in a caring way, he really did, and that probably would have been enough to make him stay. But it was the guilt that was killing him. It had slowly nibbled at him bit by bit, until finally it ate him whole. He couldn't bear the thought of being unfaithful.

And the sad thing was... he still thought about Axel constantly.

4:11. There was the sound of a car door slamming shut, and Roxas pressed his eyes closed, slurping violently at the last bit of soda in his McDonald's cup in attempt to calm himself. Trying to regulate his breathing, he could hear his heart racing as the sound of feet scraping cement got closer and closer to the door.

"Roxas!" Namine shouted as the door swung open. There was a big smile on her face, and Roxas knew as soon as she saw his face it would disappear.

"Rox- oh, there you are!" She turned to the kitchen, spotting him through the door way. She only had to take a few steps before the smile dropped from her face, "What's wrong, Roxy?"

Roxy. It was nickname that only Axel had ever called him. It sounded strange, maybe even foreign, coming from her mouth.

"Namine..." Hot tears were threatening to fall and stain his cheeks, but Roxas swallowed and pressed his lips together for a moment, "I need to tell you something."

She cautiously set her purse on the counter, looking like she was about to be sick, "Yes?" Roxas momentarily thought about reconsidering, and telling her it was nothing, but his loyalty as a boyfriend made him stop.

"I had sex with another... person." The words came out choppy, mostly because Roxas had stumbled after the word 'another.'

"Another... person?" She repeated softly, her eyes instantly searching the floor. She was racking her brain as to what that could mean, "As in... not another girl?"

Roxas felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment before he finally squeaked out a, "Yeah." Namine's eyebrows creased and she almost turned to leave the room, "It was Axel, wasn't it? The redhead."

All he could manage was a brief nod, but Roxas' mind was reeling. He wanted to chastise himself for ruining a perfect relationship for a guy that didn't even care about him, but deep down he knew he hadn't loved Namine in a long time, and if Axel hadn't come around, he would have lied to her, and himself, forever.

"I," She started to tear up, "I need some time."

Roxas let his head drop and felt his eyes water. Namine quietly left the room, shutting the bedroom door with a soft 'click.'

* * *

"Seriously, Axel. You've done nothing but sit and mope this whole time!" Riku sighed, frustrated. The redhead was laying across the couch, watching the T.V. with a blank face. A little under a week after they had returned home, Axel moved out of his old apartment and instead moved in with Riku. Both boys enjoyed the company, but Riku now realized he was living with a zombie.

"Axel..." He tried again, moving in front of him. The redhead's gaze never lifted, and his friend understood that Axel wasn't even watching the T.V. screen. He was staring blankly at nothing.

With a worried breath, Riku left the room and stepped outside. The weather was beautiful outside, nothing like the humidity of Iowa. He almost forgot what it felt like to be able to step outside without instantly soaking his shirt with sweat.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and Riku's face instantly brightened when the caller i.d. read 'Sora.'

"Hello?"

"_Riku_!" Sora's voice was a nice refreshment, "_How's home?_"

"Well..." Riku leaned against the wall, "Not bad, but Axel isn't doing so well."

"_Oh man,_" He could hear the frown on the brunet's face, "_what's up?_"

"He's, like, going through with-drawl without Roxas around or something. It's wierd."

"_Oh, I forgot to tell you!_" Sora gasped, "_Roxas told Namine... about Axel!_"

"What? Did they break up?" Riku stood up to his full height in shock. This was definitely important news.

_"No one knows. He told Dem that he was going to do it yesterday, and he hasn't left the house since. I think they're figuring things out, you know?"_The brunet started speaking really fast and Riku had to remind him to slow down.

"I should tell Axel!" Riku nodded his head, agreeing with himself, "He should know about this." Sora spoke his approval as well, and after hanging up abruptly, Riku raced back inside.

"Axel!" He called, slamming the door open, "Axel! Look at me Axel!"

The redhead managed a brief glance and a small "hmm?" in response.

"Roxas told Namine about you! He's going to leave her." He nearly stumbled over the words in his hurry. Axel's face remained unchanged, but Riku swore he saw the smallest hint of excitement in his eyes.

"He's hundreds of miles away." The heartbroken boy mumbled.

"So?" The silver-haired boy shrugged, feeling adventurous for once, "Let's move to Iowa, like Zexion. We can go to school there too. I can be with Sora and you can be with Roxas." It was a big fantasy, but Riku couldn't stop the ecstatic words from leaving his mouth, "Everything would work out perfectly."

Axel closed his eyes in pain, "Roxas hates me... and Sora's promised to another person. Stop talking nonsense, Riku. It's not like you."

With a bit of deflation, Riku attempted again, weakly, "Sora would leave her for me, and Roxas would forgive you."

"Stop. You're giving me a headache." The redhead stood, heading back to his room with a pained expression. Riku watched him go, sinking on to the couch.

* * *

Zexion sighed, feeling content. It was near two in the morning and he stood from the bed to pace the room. He was unable to sleep, probably due to the McDonald's coffee he had drank about a half hour small, high window was just big enough to allow a bit of moonlight to shine through, and it was currently illuminating the side of Demyx's sleeping face.

"Mhmm." The blond rolled towards him, noticing the loss of warmth, "Come to bed Zexy."

Zexion smiled, striding back towards the bed and kneeling. Demyx's eyes remained shut, and without a second thought, Zexion pressed a small kiss to his forehead. He quickly got back to his feet and paced once more, but not before noticing a small smile had found its way to Dem's lips as well.

"I will in a bit, I promise."

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	15. Chapter 15

**So this chapter is full of confessions and junk like that. Sorry about the chapter's shortness, but I've begun to realized that I just can't write a long chapter to save my life lol**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh my, this story is soon coming to a close as well... what will I do next? hmmm....**

* * *

**Chapter 15  
No Title**

"Mom, please do not make me go." Sora tugged at the tie, hoping to free his neck at least a little bit. It was beginning to choke him, and Sora was not in the mood to be choked today.

"Make you?" His mom scoffed, "We're having dinner with Kairi's parents, AND the Duchells! You should be honored that you're attending such a formal and important event."

"Mom, this is Iowa. No one cares about wealth and importance." A soft slap to the cheek was her reminder to him to remember his place. She tightened his tie once again, "Hush, Sora. This family cares about wealth and importance, and I won't have you making a fool of us. You're lucky that we even managed to find you a suitable match. Others would kill to have Kairi as a future wife."

_And I would kill not to_, "Then let them marry her." Sora pushed his mother's hands away, "I don't want to marry her! I want to be a normal teen."

"You are normal." She let the first two comments slide with a tightening of her lips, "In fact, you have it easier than most people. You'll never be stuck working at the local McDonalds or Burger King. You get to grow up without experiencing all the heart break and disappointment. You don't have to worry about if the girl you're with is cheating on you, or if someone is dating you just for the intercourse..."

A shudder racked Sora's body at hearing his mother say the word "intercourse."

"Kairi is pure and loving." She gave a proud smile, "You'll never have any doubts about her. She is a perfect match."

"This isn't the 1700's! I don't want my parents to make my marriage for me! I don't_ like_ Kairi, Mom." He insisted, fighting to keep tears away. His mother's smile turned down, and if Sora squinted, he could see how much she actually cared about him and his happiness. Underneath the need for wealth and rank, a small twinkle of sympathy shone. She swallowed and it was pushed away though, "You will in time." Rising to her feet, she crossed his room, "Be ready in five minutes."

In an act of desperation, Sora called out to her, "You know about Riku, don't you?" She froze for an instant and turned back to him, "Sora, stop this nonsense."

"I know you know." He tugged at the tie again, "You saw us in the garage that day. I knew it was you."

"Sora, stop-"

"Please, Mom." He pleaded, "Do not make me marry her."

"Sora." Was all she said. With a stern look she left the room, and Sora sat on his bed, placing his head in his hands. After a minute, his phone began ringing, and Sora hesitated before answering it, "...Hey, Riku."

_"Is something wrong?"_The other boy asked with uncertainty. Sora didn't answer at first, his thoughts beginning to churn. Fuck his parents... he'll do whatever he wants to do.

"Not really. Come back to Iowa." The brunet stood, "Please... I'll do anything to be with you. Bring Axel with... I want everyone to have a happy ending."

_"Well, I'll try. I'm not sure if I will be able to convince him though."_

"Do your best."

* * *

"Come on, Axel." Riku groaned, "What's the worst that could happen? He'll turn you away and then what? No harm done. It's what you're expecting him to do anyway. What do you got to lose?"

"My dignity." The redhead joked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Well, you never really had much to begin with anyway, so I think you'll be okay." Riku rolled his eyes. The two stared each other down before finally Axel sighed, "Fine... we'll fly back out to Iowa, and I'll talk with Roxas. But if he turns me away... be prepared to have me back here in California, moping like an injured Panda."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Right... sure." He suddenly grew excited, grinning from ear to ear, "Well then, come on, get packing!"

Rising from his seat with a frustrated look, Axel pushed him away, "Why do I get the feeling you have some ulterior motive behind this?"

"Because I do." Riku shrugged nonchalantly, "But I was told to bring you with, so let's go. I'll call Zexion."

* * *

Roxas shifted for the hundredth time, settling his legs beneath him in a nervous habit. Namine didn't seem to notice his restless moving, and stared at the floor in thought. They were seated across from each other on the couch, and both blonds had yet to say a word.

"Roxas..." She whispered, closing her eyes and glancing up at him. Roxas swallowed and returned the brief look, biting his lip. She didn't say anything else though, and went back to looking at the carpet.

The phone rang, but was ignored. Neither seemed to hear it.

"You really hurt me, Roxas." Namine sighed, wiping a tear away, "Cheating on me... going behind my back. You probably even did it in this very house!"

Roxas' eyes widened in guilt and he only shrugged and turned away. He wasn't sure where her rant would lead to, but he waited patiently.

"I've never felt so betrayed in my life. You're supposed to be with me forever. That was your promise." She pointed an accusing finger in his direction, but her voice was still so soft and hurt, it didn't really come off as mad. It sounded more hurt than anything, and Roxas felt everything inside him die. You can hardly count on a promise made by a high school boy somewhere around sophomore year, but her trust seemed to be wavering to nearly nothing.

"I've thought about this whole thing for the last couple days," Her voice became determined, "and though it hurts that you would do such a thing, I can see the regret in your eyes. Axel is gone now anyway, probably never coming back. If you assure me that I can trust you again, then I would be willing to take you back."

"What?" Roxas squeaked, his head popping up.

"What happened between you two anyway?" Namine ignored him, "Did you feel guilty and just break up with him?"

"...No." He whispered, hesitating the slightest bit, "He broke up with me in a way."

She let out a short, breath-filled laugh, shaking her head, "You are a stupid boy, Roxy." She got to her feet and began the walk back to their room, but Roxas managed to gather his thoughts again and stop her, "Wait! I-"

He cut off, taking a deep breath and clearing his head, "Don't... take me back."

Her eyebrows knotted together with confusion and she placed her hands on her hips, "Didn't you hear me, Roxas? I forgive you. I am willing to take you back. I still love you."

"But, I..." He felt tears rising again, "don't still love you."

She looked like she had just been slapped in the face and stood perfectly still. Roxas thought about coming closer, but as soon as he moved she ran to the back room. Roxas sat at a loss. Everything was ruined over a saucy redhead.

And it wasn't like Axel was planning to come back anytime soon.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	16. I'm Lovin' It

**The end is here.... how sad :( I liked this story....**

**Anywho... sorry it took forever to update. My entire family moved back home and I haven't had enough quiet time to even think since before Christmas break ended.**

**Only a week or so until Alice in Wonderland... yay **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**I'm Lovin' It**

Axel leaned his head against the window of Demyx's truck. The blond and Zexion were chatting excitedly up front, Riku chiming in from his seat in the back at every oppurtunity. The redhead just couldn't bring himself to join in.

"Yeah, you should have seen it! Sora frickin told her in public!" Demyx bit his lip happily, "She totally flipped out and ran home to tell her parents. Hate to say that Sora probably got hell when he finally went home. His parents were pissed."

Riku smiled, "I bet. Wow... I can't believe he actually stood up to Kairi. And I am surprised she didn't turn in to some kind of blood-sucking monster and bite his head off!"

"Yeah, but watch out," Zexion replied, "he told her about you... and, well, she isn't too thrilled about you at the moment."

"Great... now she is going to suck _my _blood." Riku rolled his eyes.

The truck pulled in to the familiar drive way of Dem's house, and everybody started to climb out. "Be careful," Demyx warned, "Leon agreed to let you guys stay, but he can be quite the grouch. And since both Cloud and Zex moved in, the house is already really full."

"You won't even know we're here." Riku reasured him. He started to follow them inside but stopped to turn back to the truck when noticed the absense of one paticular person, "Come on, Axel. Are you coming?"

Axel nodded briefly, but could not take his eyes off the house next door. Roxas was in there somewhere. Would he see the redhead as he made his way inside the other house? Would he be angry or mad to know Axel had returned to Iowa? Taking his chances, the tall redhead jumped out of the back seat of the truck and followed everyone else inside.

"Whoa... you're returning with more people than you left with..." Cloud raised an eyebrow from his place beside the refrigerator. Demyx laughed, "Yep, Axel and Riku are staying for a bit. Didn't Leon tell you?"

The older blond shrugged, "He might have... I can't remember. Well, have fun I guess."

"So when can I see Sora?" Riku sat down at a bar stool. Demyx shrugged and leaned across the counter, "Whenever you want, I'm sure. Why don't you go over there right now?"

"I should..." The silver-headed boy nodded in thought, "no one can really stop me, huh?"

"Go." Zexion encouraged.

Standing with a grin, Riku left the house with a hopeful feeling. Sora's house wasn't too far away, and the walk only took a few minutes. He could see that the front door was slightly ajar, and the boy knocked carefully on it before peeking his head in. Sora's parents were standing in the kitchen arguing excessively with two people that looked suspiciously like Kairi's parents.

"Hello?" He entered, taking a deep breath. The four adults turned angrily on him, recognition crossing Sora's parents' faces. "You!" His mom growled, shaking her finger at him, "You messed up everything!"

"I-"

"Riku!" Sora appeared at the bottom of the steps, a bright smile crossing his face, "You came!"

"Of course I came." Riku let out all his breath in relief to see the little brunet.

Completely ignoring the exasperated stares he was getting, the young boy jumped across the room and hugged his taller boyfriend around the neck, "I missed you so much!" Riku nuzzled his face in to the shorter's neck as well, "I missed you too."

"Sora-" His dad cleared his throat. Sora cut him off quickly, "No, Dad. I'm outta here."

"You can't." His parents replied, confused, "You're not eighteen. You can't live on your own."

"I know. That's why Leon and Cloud are taking me in." The little brunet crossed his arms, "I'm getting my things tomorrow. Have a nice frickin' life." With a narrow of his eyes, the boy grabbed Riku's elbow and pulled him outside, "Come on, let's go back to Dem's."

"Leon is really taking you in?" Riku asked once they were a block or two away. Sora gave a guilty smile, "Well, I'm not sure yet... but it sounded good."

"Sora!" The elder laughed, "What happens if he doesn't take you in?"

"He will." Sora shrugged, "And besides... my parents might be judgemental, but they still love me. Give them a few months and they will be over this whole thing. I promise. I don't know why I didn't just do this years ago."

"I can't believe you." Riku tried to sound disapproving, but the smile on his face betrayed him.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Demyx sat down beside Axel on the couch, nudging his shoulder, "You should just go over there. Namine left last night to stay with her sister, so it's not like she'll be there to witness it." The redhead shrugged, biting his lip, "Roxas was really mad at me when I left... he's never going to forgive me."

"You don't know that. Why not just go over and talk to him? If he rejects you, he rejects you, simple as that. Then all it would mean is that you were right. Just try."

"Hmmm..." Axel nodded, still thinking, "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am." The blond smiled, pinching his cheek, "So get over there." The taller lifted himself off the couch slowly, biding his time. Roxas would kill him, he was sure. Might as well hold his death off as long as possible.

"Oh, just go!" Dem rolled his eyes, pushing his friend to the front of the house. Peeking his head out the front door, Axel eyed up Roxas's house with a lack of bravery. It was nearing dark already, and Axel new Roxas would probably have no clue he was coming over.

"Pull yourself together, Axel." He told himself, sucking in the warm summer air for courage. Great, now he was talking to himself. How spectacular. He shook his head and snuck across the yard to the other house, knocking softly on the front door. There was some shuffling from inside, then the lock on the door clicked and the door was pulled open. Axel was breathless. He had nearly forgotten how beautiful Roxas really was.

"Axel..." The blond's features turned to shock and he let his mouth hang open. Axel tried desperately to think of something to say, but all he could say was "Hey Roxy."

Without a reply the front door swung shut to close the redhead out, but Axel managed to shove a foot in the way, "Come on Roxy! Please talk with me!"

"What are you doing here?" The blond sounded breathless as he yanked the door back open. He looked like he could go in to shock at any moment.

"I came to see you... and apologize." The redhead glanced down at their feet, "I never meant to hurt you, I swear! I love you so much Roxy, and it killed me to leave you behind!"

"You-" He cut himself off, his eyebrows knitting together the slightest bit.

"I missed you so much."

"I thought we were nothing?" Roxas crossed his arms, the anger finally surfacing.

Axel shook his head desperately, "I was wrong and stupid. I never thought of you as nothing. You meant everything to me, I promise." He frowned, rubbing his tired eyes, "Please forgive me."

"It's not that easy, Axel. You really pissed me off." Roxas growled, "You thought I would just up and forgive you that quickly?"

"I was hoping." The redhead muttered, hanging his head. Roxas rolled his eyes, "Do you know how much it hurt Namine when she found out?"

"Now wait just a minute," Axel stood up straight, crossing his arms, "don't blame that shit on me. I may have screwed up at the end, but the entire relationship was mutual. Don't be putting it all on me. You decided to go behind her back!"

"Because of you! If you wouldn't have showed up in my life, none of this ever would have happened!"

"Well, gee, sorry! I didn't exactly plan it all!" Axel hissed, "I just saw you standing there that day and I had to be near you. You looked like such an angry little angel. You were beautiful. You still are."

Roxas placed his hands on his hips, attempting to look intimidating, "Yeah... well..." as he pondered on the proper come back, Axel decided to surprise him by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him towards himself to push their lips together. Roxas dug his hands between their bodies, attempting to push the dumbass off of him.

"You're such an ass." The shorter whispered after they finally pulled apart. The redhead just gave a smug little grin and then shrugged, "That's me... an ass to the extreme. And you like it."

Roxas had to roll his eyes towards the floor to keep Axel from knowing that yes, he did like it. Axel may be the dumbest ass hole alive, but the blond couldn't deny that he loved him anyway.

"What happens now?" Roxas asked seriously. Axel bit his lip in thought, "Well, do you forgive me?"

"No," The blond shook his head defiantly, "not yet."

"That's okay. Our relationship is just hurt and damaged... it's not broken. We can fix this."

They were both completely unsure of what would happen next with their lives, but Roxas had a feeling it would only get better. Axel was back and he had apologized for everything. He even admitted he loved Roxas. That was a hopeful sign.

"Let's get back to Dem's. I'm sure Leon is just thrilled to know he now has an entire house full." Axel smiled, patting his friend on the back, "I can't wait to see his face turn purple with anger."

Roxas laughed and nodded, "It'll be a sight, that's for sure." They walked hand in hand out of the house that would now be solely in Namine's possession, and crossed the yard to Leon's place next door. The brunet was probably inside glaring daggers at his younger friends, hoping against hope that they were all playing a cruel joke on him, and everybody would be gone within a few hours.

"So guess what..." Roxas suddenly spoke.

Axel glanced curiously to his shorter friend and narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"I got a job at McDonald's."

The redhead let loose a small chuckle, shaking his head. His face suddenly scrunched up a bit and he snorted a "Would you like fries with that?" with a voice that sounded vaguely like a man with allergies. Roxas' cheeks turned slightly pink and he punched the taller's arm in good humor, "You're a jerk."

* * *

_**FIN** ......(I always wanted to end a story with this lol)

* * *

_

_**-Jaspen**_


End file.
